My Boss, The Scrooge
by BuriedHorizons
Summary: InuYasha is your not-so-typical Scrooge. And Kagome? The poor secretary trying to make a living to support her brother. Putting up with his bipolar tendencies just might be worth it after all. InuKag AU.
1. Godiva Can't See Me

My Boss, The Scrooge.

Chapter 1.

Godiva Can't See Me.

* * *

**T**here was a sturdy pounding at the door.

The noise disturbed the raven haired girl occupying the virtually empty queen sized bed. She stirred slightly, jarred from her slumber. The incessant knocking wouldn't diminish. Said girl groaned out in protest, groping around for an alarm clock that didn't even adorn her night stand. Realizing that there wasn't any such alarm clock to turn off the young woman's eyes snapped open. Her lips curled slightly over her bottom lip. The pouty expression didn't waver, especially not when the pounding intensified. "Is that my head, or is that the door?" She whispered out into the empty room.

"Open the door Kagome!" She heard a baritone shout erupt through the entire house. Whomever was knocking on the door was now rattling the entire structure. She winced at the contact. 'Guess it was the door after all.' She mused before trudging towards the door to greet her unwanted visitor.

Kagome aggressively swung the door open to where it smacked against the wall, making strange feral noises erupt from her throat. Her persona might have been deadly, but matched with her navy blue penguin pajamas and monkey plush slippers, it was hard to be intimidating.

"Finally." The man heaved, doubling over to catch his breath.

"What is it now Miroku?" Kagome sighed, rolling her eyes. She should have guessed that he'd make such a ruckus so early in the morning. "It better not be work related!" She retaliated quickly before allowing him in to make him a cup of hot chocolate. Miroku plopped down on her favorite fluffy couch. Ignoring the rules of the house he propped his feet up on a nearby coffee table. Kagome merely glared at his feet, murmuring under her breath.

"Unfortunately it is. Boss man has gone completely berserk!" He held his head shaking it frantically. "If he doesn't stop. I will hang myself from his office ceiling."

"Don't talk like that Miroku." She chuckled, setting the cup of warm liquid in front of him. "Who else is there to terrorize with you out of the way? Surely you wouldn't leave me to fend for myself." Quirking a brow at him she stirred her hot chocolate vigorously.

Miroku took a ginger sip of his own, being an avid drinker of anything warm. "It's not just me he's terrorizing Kagome. It's everyone in the building this time. I don't know how you're so patient with him." He eyed the heart shaped container that decorated the center of the table. "Is that candy by chance?"

"It sure is. Kouga brought them over. They're gourmet, apparently." Kagome nodded urging him to have a piece. "So how can he possibly terrorize everyone at the same time?"

After shoving the candy into his mouth, Miroku sighed, leaning back in his spot on the couch. "We don't have Christmas off this year." He paused, making a face. "This candy couldn't possibly be gourmet."

Kagome huffed, slamming the cup down onto the table. "When did we ever have Christmas off Miroku? That guy is like the ice king."

"You might be able to talk him out of it! He seems to listen to you. . .on occasion." He added the last part quickly.

"Yeah, very special occasions. He's not going to listen to this request though. I'm lucky to have today off. First vacation day I've had in years." She rested her elbow against her knee, her palm supporting her head. "It's like trying to pull teeth, I had to almost beg for today off. What makes you think he'll give us holiday?"

"I'm not even asking for holiday with pay! I just want to spend a Christmas with my family. I don't want to have to tell Sango that I can't show up again because of work. I thought she was going to maim me last time. You know how touchy she can be." He gulped just thinking about the mental images of last Christmas.

"I'm just his secretary." Kagome threw up her hands in mock surrender. "You're his personal assistant! If anyone you should be able to convince him."

"Actually, Miss Kagome. You're more like his personal assistant. I'm his man slave. Which would be alright if he had a slightly altered anatomy. Only slightly. . ." He trailed off, obviously thinking of something perverted.

Kagome thwacked him on the shoulder to rattle him out of his colorful musings. "Anyway, is that what you came all the way over here to say? You could have just called me, you know?"

"Your phone kept picking up your voice mail. And that's not the only reason." He looked nervous all of a sudden. Kagome briefly wondered what he had to be nervous about, but didn't really care to find out. As it was probably bad news. He continued anyway. "About your day off today. . ."

"Oh Miroku." Kagome let out a noise of disapproval. "Don't tell me. . ."

"I think you can guess what I'm going to say." He looked serious, his eyes gleaming at her with pity. "He claims that there is work to be done pronto and you're the only one that can do it."

"Why?" She nearly screamed exasperatedly. "There are thousands of people in the same building. He just wants to pick on me! He can't just go back on his word!" She ranted intelligibly.

He just shrugged, nonchalantly. "Since when has he ever kept his word?"

"Of all the indecent. . ." She went off on a tangent in front of Miroku, who merely glanced into his hot chocolate wishing it were some type of bomb, so he could blow up his workplace. He didn't blame Kagome for venting, but he had heard it all before. Most of it coming from his own mouth. It was neither the first, or last time he would hear such an aggravated choice of words.

He cut her off abruptly after checking his watch for the time. "You should go get dressed. Unless you want to show Mr. Leader-Of-The-Free-World your penguin pajamas. And I'm sure he'd especially admire those ape slippers." Kagome was even more irked to realize that he had said the snide remarks with a straight face. Instead of commenting on the matter she threw the nearest object at his head and fled from the room.

Miroku remained unfazed. Having suffered almost permanent brain damage from his wife Sango. Who had the uncanny ability to knock him over the head for whatever might displease her. He only suspected that his immunity for pain had led him to become a personal assistant. His boss was a proclaimed leader of one of the seven hells. Miroku often wondered if his wife and his boss were related. They both dealt out a lot of physical pain and mental trauma. Perhaps he'd never know.

He didn't much enjoy the task of "collecting" Kagome on her day off. In fact, he would rather pull out his own hair than disturb her on a day where she was suppose to be resting. Lord knows she didn't get much of that. Kagome and himself took the majority of the damage from their boss. If he was about to blow they would get the initial first impact. Softening it for the others in the office. Kagome seemed to be a little less bothered by their boss' ways. She was always patient, attentive and ready to lend a hand to him. Although Miroku always found it odd how the boss demanded so much attention from her. Even if it was something mundane.

The boss frequently asked Kagome to cook him food, and run to the grocery store for him. Things like a maid or a chief would do. There were no such qualifications when they had sent out the applications for his secretary. And yet – without complaint – Kagome would do it. Smiling. Miroku was still astonished by her patience and good nature.

After a few short moments Kagome came bolting into the living room. Her hair was wet, and her clothes were only partially on. Her blazer was carelessly flung over her shoulders, one of her pant legs drew up farther than the other, and her ankle length boots were unzipped. Wordlessly Miroku shot her a wary look.

"I'll fix it in the car." She explained giving him a weak smirk. She had the good mind to blush, not liking it one bit when Miroku spent more than five seconds looking in her direction. She knew how his mind worked, married or not.

"Let's just get this over with." Kagome threw a look over her shoulder at Miroku. Said man was rummaging around in the candy once more, shoving pieces into his mouth. "What's wrong with you? Didn't you get a lunch break yet?"

"You mean people get lunch breaks?" Miroku demanded, some candy almost falling out of his mouth. "When?"

Kagome sighed, her shoulders sagging. "Touche."

* * *

**K**agome was far from pleased, returning to the office. For some reason the sky looked gloomier and angrier than ever before. The people in the office slugged about, lifelessly. She was on auto pilot, walking and breathing but not really alive. She didn't want to be cooped up here today. Not when she had slept so beautifully. She hadn't the opportunity any other time.

"I knew I should have just been a doctor." Kagome grumbled to herself, dropping her bag by her desk and slinking into her chair. She let her forehead drop to the surface of the table. The back of her hands caught most of the action. She heard people murmuring, most of them nasty remarks about her boss. She heard things like 'slave driver' and 'Scrooge.' It was nothing out of the ordinary. She wondered with her boss' superb hearing if he had ever heard the terrible things people say about him. She was sure he had. Apparently he didn't care. He always remained unchanged. Heartless, cold, sharp as an icicle.

Did the man not have a family? Granted he was very young to be in such a prestigious position. But he had to have a girlfriend, a mother, a brother. Something. Why did he not visit with those people on Christmas instead of hanging about the office like it was his home? But judging by his attitude, she doubted that his family actually even wanted him over for Christmas.

A sharp beep made Kagome snap upright in her chair. Startled she looked over at the phone on her desk. It was blinking rapidly. Anxiously she hit a button. And abruptly wished she wouldn't have.

"GOD DAMNIT!" Blared out of the speaker. "It's about fucking time you answer!"

"Good afternoon Mr. Takashi." Kagome bit her lip trying to sound as cheery as possible. Being use to the foul language helped, she ignored it wonderfully. "I trust you're having a good day?" Kagome asked him the same question every day.

There was a brief pause.

"Why are you so late?" And he ignored it. Just like any other day. Kagome smirked, rolling her eyes when his voice went down a few octaves. His mood swings were incredible.

"You said I could have the day off, sir." She informed him curtly and politely.

"What?" He snapped outraged. "Why would I say a stupid thing like that? A day off." His last statement made him sound almost puzzled. Kagome bit back a dramatic sigh. Of course, he conveniently forgot.

"Yes Mr. Takashi. I asked you for a day off several weeks ago. You said today would be acceptable. I had written it down in your planner. That's why Yura has been taking the majority of your messages." She pointed out, aimlessly playing with the buttons on her jacket.

More silence ensued. Her boss had no retort. He swayed the subject expertly.

"Higurashi." He said firmly, his smooth voice pouring out of the speaker.

"Yes, Mr. Takashi?"

"Bring me some coffee."

"Yes, Mr. Takashi."

The blinking seized, signifying that he had hung up. Kagome scrambled out of her seat to bring him the requested beverage.

* * *

**N**ervously Kagome tapped at the set of mahogany doors. The big gold name plate reading 'Takashi.' She didn't have to wait long however.

"Hurry up, Higurashi!" Came the muffled shout from the other side. Frantically she opened the door gently and skittered in. Coming into his office for the first time after a weekend sort of grated her nerves. She wasn't sure why. It wasn't as if she were exactly scared of him, or even intimidated. It was just a bizarre feeling she had acquired.

Sure enough he was sitting at his large desk. Tapping away on a laptop. He didn't even look up when she entered. Kagome let her gaze wander around the contents of the room. Remarkably it had gotten messy again. No matter how many times she ordered it to get cleaned, or even picked it up herself. It would always be messy a few hours later. "Sir! I just had this room cleaned." Her eye ticked, agitated at having to call someone in again.

He didn't provide an answer. He just snorted, rolling his amber eyes with distaste. Kagome's own eyes stopped on the coffee laying forgotten at his side. She put the cup she had retrieved for him beside it. Why had he asked her to bring coffee if he already had a cup? It was still warm too. She observed the steam rolling out of both cups. However he picked up her cup and sipped at it, never uttering a sound. Disgruntled, Kagome went to his side, and opened his top desk drawer, retrieving a pad of paper and a pen from his mess on the surface of his hurricane stricken desk.

He didn't question her antics, still ignoring her. Kagome jotted down a quick 'to-do' list adding the number for a cleaning service. The pile on his desk disturbed her. Praying that there were no dead bodies in the wreckage she began to sift through his papers. He was still typing away, engrossed in whatever work he was doing.

She organized his papers perfectly. Making four neat piles of papers in alphabetical order in order of relativity. She placed the pens, erasers and highlighters back into the pen holders and placed some more important documents into her bag to be laminated. She pulled out her cell phone, quickly punching in the number for her desired cleaning service. "Yes, this is Higurashi Kagome speaking." There was a pause. InuYasha's ear twitched slightly, but he continued to fix his gaze on the screen.

"Yes, I'm calling again." She made sure to emphasize 'again.' Earning a 'keh' from her boss. "Same location. Same time." Kagome said, twirling the pen in her hand. "Thanks, Yumi." She smirked recognizing the voice of the girl on the other line. "I'll probably be talking to you again soon. Happy Holidays to you too." Kagome snapped the phone shut to continue with her duties.

Kagome began jotting down another to-do list. But this time for her boss. She spoke out loud as she wrote, as to inform him properly. He seemed to forget things rather easily. Such a smart man, it was a shame he was also scatter brained. "12 is lunch. Don't forget you promised to send flowers to Rin as a 'Get Well' gesture. 2 is the usual meet and greet with the executives. 2:30, you have to get back with Jeninji. Apparently they have a new bail-out plan that might or might not prove beneficial. Um." Kagome paused racking her brain for anything else. "Yura also mentioned at 3:30 someone might possibly drop by from Shinagawa Corp."

This seemed to catch his attention. He stopped his infernal typing and looked her dead in the eyes. "Shinagawa?" He threw her a confused look. 'What the hell for?"

"How am I to know sir? I'm only your secretary."

"I know that!" He growled baring his pearly white canines. "Didn't they leave a statement?"

"Well you know Yura has issues concentrating. She doesn't have anything written. It's hard to say with Shinagawa, too. They're not very informative in their phone messages. They just pop up unannounced whenever they please." Kagome tried to reason with him.

"Keh. That fucking Yura, and those Shinagawa bastards!" He seethed, taking an infuriated gulp from his coffee. "I should fire her ass!"

"It might not be all her fault, Mr. Takashi. They make a habit to drop in at their leisure. I think that Naraku just likes to show off. He gives me the creeps." Kagome said absentmindedly, shivering at the thought.

Mr. Takashi regarded her for a moment, silently. Kagome ignored him, putting all of her efforts into the remaining mess he left on the floor. She picked up a few wrappers of god knows what and discarded them into the trash bin. Finally she set her sights on the couch that he apparently slept on every night. Blankets were thrown in every direction, the cushions rearranged in a disorderly manner. She folded the blanket as neatly as possible, placing it onto of the couch so that it could pass for a decorative throw. After putting the cushions back into place she pushed the couch back into its initial position with great effort.

And just like every morning, she turned to his alarm clock which was nearly smashed to pieces. She threw it in along with the other trash and pulled a new one out of her bag, having already calculated such a thing from repeated offenses. Kagome set the clock for the appropriate time and laid it on the stand next to the couch.

"I think that about does it." The fatigued secretary patted her forehead with the back of her sleeve. "I'll be taking your messages now. I've had Yura switch the direct lines. So if you need anything, just buzz." Kagome didn't even have to turn around, for she knew he would never acknowledge such a thing. Instead she strode to the door ready to rest for a few minutes.

"Uh, Higurashi." Kagome stopped in mid step and turned to him giving him an inquisitive look. "I need. . .you to come down with me to the cafeteria for awhile."

"Of course, sir." Kagome sank inwardly. She had completely forgotten about that. The man seemed to have trouble eating lunch alone. She usually got his lunch for him, He would pick an isolated table, and she would be forced to eat lunch in complete and utter silence unless by chance Miroku would pop up. Which was a rare occurrence. "I will wait for you until you're ready."

"I'm ready now, actually." He rose from his seat, as gracefully as ever. His steps never missed a beat. Perfect, elegant and strong. That was InuYasha Takashi. Too bad his attitude wasn't as such. Though for the life of Kagome, she couldn't make him out to be the horrid person everyone said he was. She knew he was extremely rough around the edges. But definitely not evil. He was just stubborn and didn't easily take into consideration other people's thoughts or feelings. Did that make him selfish? Kagome wasn't sure. But he was definitely misunderstood.

* * *

**T**he trek to the cafeteria was always an adventure. Numerous people would huddle around the boss, asking for direction or advice. He would just bark out orders like a deranged Nazi until they ran off in an uproar, or even sometimes on the brink of tears. Kagome just stood by idly, watching the display. It use to make the color drain from her face, but now she could easily predict the heinous actions.

"Yura! You incompetent slag!" He shouted in her face. She just continued to play with her nail file, chatting on the phone with her boyfriend.

"I miss you too sugar-wugar lumps!" She cooed into the line, pressing soft kisses onto the reviver. Kagome stifled a laugh with her palm as her enraged boss ranted like a possessed man. "Hmph. Hold on dumpling. The mean doggie man is shouting something!" Yura pressed a button presumably to put the phone on hold. She glared up at Mr. Takashi, unimpressed by his onslaught of choicy words. "What do you want now, Doggie?"

"Stop calling me that! You daft, hair wench! I will have your job! I will make sure you can never work again!" His fists balled up at his sides. Seeing the action Kagome quickly intervened so there would be no blood shed.

"Come along, sir. I'm sure you're feeling famished. Not to mention you have a lot of meetings to attend to this afternoon." Kagome said in a sing-song voice, lightly shoving her boss in a different direction. He was still cursing up a storm, promising to fire Yura and threatened to make sure her boyfriend can never breed properly. No matter how many times he said it, he never actually followed through, thankfully.

"What a mean, old dog." She heard Yura comment when they were a safe distance away. Kagome released her boss quickly when they reached the elevator. He glared at her impatiently when the device didn't open right away.

"Can't you make this thing go faster!" He shouted in her face.

Kagome blinked and tapped on the down button. "No sir, I'm afraid I can't."

"What did I hire you for?" He had the habit of taking out his anger on the wrong people. Kagome was use to it, so it didn't effect her as much as it should have.

"I often wonder that myself, Mr. Takashi." She said simply before the elevator made a sharp 'ding' and opened up to reveal a crowd of people shoving to get out. Once everyone had gotten off they made a quick move to get in. Kagome pressed the button that would lead her to the lobby, while still listening to her boss grumble obscenities underneath his breath.

The elevator ride was never awkward. As he was always having some type of conflict she amused herself with his gruntings and tantrums. Stepping off the elevator he gave a deep yawn. Kagome noticed the sets of bags resting under his vivid amber orbs. "Perhaps it's in your best interest to get more sleep, sir."

"It's in your best interest to mind your own damn business."

"As you wish, sir." And so she did.

They walked into the cafeteria in painful silence. As usual all eyes were on them. Kagome didn't dig the limelight. But she knew her lunch partner was the opposite. He was in all of the business magazines, and the media followed him constantly. After all. He was one of the most 'eligible bachelors' in the entire country. The fact that he was a bachelor didn't really shock her. What girl could put up with him without getting a salary in return? Very few.

"Same old crap." He said before stalking off, presumably to their secluded table. She saw his dog ears disappear into the crowd and let out a sigh of relief. A path had cleared for her, since everyone knew that she also retrieved lunch for Mr. Takashi. Instead of waiting in line like everyone else, she skipped ahead to the front. The lady serving the food gave her a grin.

"Hello Kagome. How are you today? I didn't think I'd be seeing you around." The woman greeted while plopping some food onto the tray. "Some day off, eh?"

"Well not all wishes come true." Kagome said miserably, watching the strange food concoction pile up onto the plate. "But at least I get to see you today." She offered.

"Shameless flattery gets you every where dear." The woman chuckled giving Kagome an extra serving for the compliment. "Eat and stay strong. You'll need it." A glint of mischief sparkled in the server's eye. Kagome frowned unsure of how to retort. Instead she waved her farewell and proceeded to pay for the food. The greedy guy never even offered to pay for the lunch. Kagome always had to pay it out of her own pocket.

Someone as rich as him bumming off of someone with her salary? She shook her head but smiled at the cashier nonetheless. After paying for the food she grabbed some napkins and straws and a few condiments. When the table was in view she saw dark hair bobbing about enthusiastically. "Miroku. You decided to grace us with your presence this afternoon?" Kagome plastered a big smile onto her face, almost mockingly.

She gently laid the tray down. "Here's an extra large bowl of beef ramen, a cup of tea, coffee black no sugar, an 8 oz glass of water with crushed ice, three napkins and two straws." The secretary laid said food onto the table for her boss. Similar to what a waitress would do. Miroku sniggered under his breath. Kagome shot him a warning glare before sitting down in her own seat. She nibbled at her lunch half-halfheartedly listening to Miroku prattle on about affairs in the workplace. He was a sucker for gossip. InuYasha appeared to be ignoring the conversation, taking large bits of his food and knocking down his water.

Kagome noticed Miroku eating the candy from this morning. She eyed him suspiciously. "Just how much of my candy are you stealing?"

This seemed to catch InuYasha's attention his ear flicked towards Kagome listening intently. Miroku feigned innocence holding his heart over his chest.

"You think I would steal from you Kagome? And gourmet chocolate nonetheless!"

"I thought you said it wasn't gourmet." She glanced over at him, her features scrunching up.

"I can't believe that failure didn't buy the right chocolates. These are obviously Godiva rip-offs. What kind of man gives a girl imitation candy?" Miroku chuckled, eating more of the generic treats.

"How do you know they're imitation?" Kagome said defensively, completely forgetting about her boss until he cleared his throat. Her gaze shifted to him.

"Feh. I can tell if they're imitation or not." He finally spoke up.

This shocked Kagome and Miroku. They stared at him as if he had grown a second head. Miroku's mouth was agape like a fish out of water. Never had their boss attempted to have a civil conversation with them that was non work related.

"Okay." Kagome recovered, not wanting to make a big issue out of it. Perhaps she could get him to open up more by not making a scene. "How can you tell Mr. Takashi?"

"Give them to me." He demanded coldly. Miroku fumbled with the heart shaped box, quickly placing it in front of him. He gave them a tentative sniff, ignoring the strange looks he was receiving. He sucked in a breath of air before plopping one into his mouth. He started to chew, it seemed like it was taking an eternity for him to swallow. His eyes filled up with something akin to disgust. Finally he finished, his jaw set. "Throw them away."

He shoved the box into Kagome's direction. Kagome stared at the chocolates, thoroughly puzzled. "But sir, this was a gift. I can't possibly throw it away."

"I said throw them away!" He all but barked, his eyebrows knitting together.

"But I can't. . ."

"Then I will." He snatched the box up once more and stomped over to the trash can. Carelessly he threw them into the garbage without a backward glance. Kagome let out an outraged squeak.

"Sir! How could you throw away my present!" She got to her feet, her lunch forgotten.

He tossed his hair back, throwing a look over his shoulder. "They ain't real. If you're going to accept presents from a man make sure he has the decency to be honest about his inadequacies. If he cannot afford to buy you the real deal he should stop fucking about and say so. Pathetic." He called before disappearing from the cafeteria. Kagome stared after him completely flabbergasted.

"I was going to eat those!" Miroku shouted at his retreating form. He sulked in the corner, but not before stealing one of the muffins on Kagome's  
tray.

* * *

"**F**inally done." Kagome lounged back into her chair. Exhaustion hit her full force. "Miroku, I need to get a ride from you tonight."

"I remember." Miroku assured her, collecting his things and putting them into his briefcase. "Oh, I almost forgot. I have to deliver these papers. It'll only take a few minutes." Kagome nodded her understanding and went to pack up her possessions as well. Miroku darted out of the room, eager to get home.

Kagome hummed an offbeat tune to pass the time. A knock on the door made her go off key even more. She paused her packing. "Yes?" The door clicked open to reveal a middle aged man with graying hair.

"Oh, it's you Myouga. What brings you here?" The ancient flea demon glided along the floor with a package in hand. "What's that?"

"From Mr. Takashi." Was all he said, before he smirked and excused himself from the room. Bewildered and slightly mortified that her boss might have sent her a C4 she examined the package to the best of her abilities. She poked at it, and shook it. Kagome doubted that he would do her serious bodily harmed, and proceeded to open the elegantly wrapped box.

Carefully she peeled the tape away to reveal. . .

A box of chocolates? In a language that she couldn't even comprehend. The secretary rubbed at her eyes, wondering if they had gotten foggy all of a sudden. But the same image sat before her. With extreme precision she removed the note that was placed underneath the purple ribbon. Unfolding it she began to read to herself.

_Higurashi,_

_This is not the cheap shit. These are real gourmet chocolates. Don't eat the other kind or you'll get diarrhea and you won't be able to work._

_If you're late again, I will fire you._

_Sincerely,_

_InuYasha Takashi_

Kagome just didn't understand men. Especially not Mr. Takashi. She plopped a chocolate into her mouth. Swirling it around she decided that she didn't have to understand it. Because damn it, this was the best tasting chocolate she had ever had in her entire life. She banged her head against the desk, still managing to somehow savor the taste.

* * *

**Quick Note: **This is going to be a really short fic. I'm just not in a Christmas mood. So in order to get festive. I'm writing this wisp of a Christmas fic. If it's not up to par, I'm sorry. And I'm sure it has been done, somewhere. SOMEHOW. I also apologize. The same old, InuYasha as a business guy. It has been done COUNTLESS TIMES. Am I right? But I don't really consider shaking up the plot significantly as taking away from a unique storyline. I just read the guidelines. And giggled for a few seconds. How are we to possibly go through every single piece to make sure that something hasn't been done before? And more importantly. Since virutally everything has been done in some form, what would be the point in writing? Some grammatical errors are likely to be present. I've re-read this repeatedly, and every single time I do. I find a new mistake. So please try to humor me. For some reason my OpenOffice is not detecting everything.


	2. The Hawaiian Girl Takeover

My Boss, The Scrooge.

Chapter 2.

The Hawaiian Girl Takeover.

* * *

"**T**akashi's office, how may I help you this morning? I'll make sure to send those papers out immediately. Thank you for the reminder."

"Takashi's office. This is Higurashi, Kagome speaking. How may I be of service to you? Wha? Our refrigerators are running just fine, SOUTA. YOU little JERK. You're going to get me fired!"

"Takashi's office. Yes, this is Higurashi. Yes, I'll be sure to inform him. 3 o'clock will be just fine."

"Takashi's office. No, we would not like to buy your line of Tupperware. We here at Takashi Industries would like to thank you for the generous offer. Good day to you too miss."

"I object!" Miroku popped out from around the corner scaring the daylights out of Kagome. She gasped, temporarily dropping the phone into her lap. She sent the fawn haired man a piercing glare before returning to her work.

"Should have gotten the Tupperware. Sango gets excited whenever she orders some from one of those elderly ladies. What is it about plastic containers that gets the ladies so hot?" Miroku ran a hand through his hair, as Kagome tried pointedly to ignore him. It was in vain however, as Miroku continued to ramble on about things that she couldn't afford to be interested in.

"I have no idea Miroku." She murmured, trying to kill the conversation. "Maybe you just can't lock and seal as good as a piece of Tupperware. Ever thought about that?"

Miroku looked thoroughly offended, his heart wounded, his face set in stone as if someone had kicked his new puppy. With a battered ego, he tried his best to retaliate by straying away from the subject. Probably for the rest of eternity. "Boss man requests to see you. And is angered that he cannot reach you through the direct line."

"For heaven's sake." Kagome whined slamming the phone back onto the hook. "Do you know how many calls we've had this morning? Yura really messed everything up yesterday. Whose bright idea was it to put her in my position?"

"Actually. It was mine." Miroku poked his fingers together smiling ruefully. "I thought for sure she could handle it. It was only for a few hours."

"Do you know what could happen in a few hours, Miroku?" Kagome got to her feet, putting all of the lines on hold. "Not only did she completely jumble everything up into pieces. But people have almost lost their lives because of her!"

"Really?" Miroku looked stunned for a fleeting moment. "How?"

"Yesterday she told Shippou to make a few copies for her. And when he went to do it she tripped him, and he got his head stuck in the company printer!" Kagome covered her face with the palms of her hands. "She spilled coffee in the filing cabinet doing god knows how many dollars worth of damage. Some of those documents were irreplaceable! So now I'm trying to salvage them all without Takashi finding out."

"Oh man." The older man groaned in displeasure. "He'll have our heads for this. Even if it was Yura's doing."

"Exactly. So be a dear, Miroku. Help me try to save some of these and take a few calls while I see what the Ice King is up to." Miroku gave a slight nod, abruptly returning to the lines to start taking calls. Kagome made a quick dash out of the office, fighting the crowds and cubicles full of busy and exhausted workers.

"Kagome!" She heard a melodious voice calling her from the hallway.

"Ah, Ayame. How are you this morning. Everything running smoothly?" The raven haired girl asked, heading to the lounge. She would get her boss his coffee so he wouldn't disrupt her later. All she needed was to hear him screaming into her ear like a mad man in the wee hours of morning. She was grateful that he hadn't been able to get through via phone line.

The red-head nodded enthusiastically, obviously hyped up on far too much caffeine. As was the majority of the building who hadn't a decent night's sleep since they started working there. "I'm starting to get bored. Before the department was a little rocky when Takashi first started to take over. Everything was sort of up in the air. Now it's even ground. Nothing seems to be happening these days."

"I wish I could say the same." Kagome offered her a smile. "Since you're so bored you might as well help out Miroku. Yura really screwed things up yesterday morning. We're prancing on lava."

"I take it you're off to see boss man, then?" Ayame wiggled her brows suggestively. "I tell ya' I think he has it in for you, Kagome."

"Oh please. He just needs a whipping boy. Or in this case – girl." Kagome 'hmphed' while stirring the cream into the coffee. She watched the blackness dissipate, turning an obscure shade of brown. "I'm thinking about doping up that man's coffee. He needs something."

Ayame chuckled. "Sure Kagome. He probably wouldn't fire you even if he found out."

"He would, right on the spot!" She protested adding some artificial sweetener. The man didn't like too much sugar or cream. Something about it being 'girly shit.' The raven haired girl couldn't really decipher that. But complied with his wishes anyway.

"Whatever you say." Ayame let out an amused snort. "So what are your plans for Christmas this year?"

"The usual. It's my family's turn to fly here. We rotate every year. One year we have it in Okinawa, the next in Tokyo. They like to switch things up, makes things more interesting that way." Kagome shrugged, preparing her own coffee, in which she doused hers with cream and sugar. The color was so light it could almost be deemed a vanilla milkshake.

"What about you? Still trying to 'woo' Kouga? He was just over the other day with a box of generic chocolates." This made Kagome think back to the delicious imported candy Takashi had left her the night before. She spent the majority of the evening hovered over the box, decked out in her jammies. She hissed at anything that had managed to get near the treats. Dust particles, even the light spilling into the window from the moon. She would dispose of anything that challenged her for the candies.

She salivated remembering the taste.

"Earth to Kagome." A hand waving around her face brought her day dream to a halt. Kagome offered a nervous smile. "Um. You seem to be drooling."

"Sorry, Ayame. My brain is in an almost vegetable state from the work load." She lied.

"It's okay. Next time you see Kouga please tell him to call me. He doesn't answer his phone." The younger girl frowned deeply, hurt marring her usually bright emeralds. Kagome cringed, not wanting to mention that Kouga calls almost every single day. She'd have to do something about this.

"Don't worry, I will." She assured her, patting her on the shoulder. "But for now I must be off. My lord and master await me." Every syllable was laced with sarcasm, earning a sympathetic look from Ayame.

Gathering up the respective mugs of coffee she made a quick trip to Takashi's office. She tapped on the doors as she had done every morning. Always making sure to tap four times as opposed to two or three. The same rough muffle filled her ears.

"Hurry up, Higurashi!" This guy was inept to change, wasn't he? Kagome shook her head using her foot to nudge the door open. She scuttled in, bowing as deeply as she could with coffee in hand. As she had not yet greeted him face to face this morning. Of course the gesture was always unappreciated. He never returned it or acknowledged that it had even happened. He didn't give a squat about formalities, so the majority of the time Kagome didn't even bother.

Observing the room she realized that it was a wreck again. Books splayed in random directions, ripped papers and shredded writing utensils. Strange objects hanging from the fan. For the life of her she had no idea how this always happened. "With all do respect Mr. Takashi. How is it even possible to get such odd things onto the ceiling?"

He just blinked at her, looking entirely unamused. His clawed fingers were locked together in front of him, his elbows resting on the desk. His eyebrows knitted together, whilst his golden eyes burned with the intensity of five thousand, deadly infernos. "You're late." He growled out venomously.

Kagome inwardly made a memo not to mess with him today. Something was definitely off. He was worse that usual. She set his coffee onto the desk, pushing it towards him as to keep as much distance from his body as possible. "My apologies sir." She bit her lip contemplating her next question. But since she was probably about to be pounded into the tiled floor from the lost documents, she asked anyway. "Is something troubling you today, sir? Perhaps I can be of assistance."

He was quiet. His gaze penetrating Kagome's nerves of steel. The wheels in her head turned frantically for something to say. Anything. The only thing she could manage? "I would like to thank you for the present, Mr. Takashi. You didn't have to go to the trouble for me." She bowed again, purposely not initiating eye contact. These business tycoons were touchy with eye contact, so she knew exactly where to look. The floor was as interesting as ever.

The silence was deafening. Kagome could hear her heart pounding through her ears. She prayed for him to say something, scream, shout, curse. Anything. But nothing followed. Just a blank, cold stare from sunset kissed eyes. So Kagome decided to beat him at his own game. Instead of waiting for a reply she started her daily ritual. Tidying up the disaster area.

Kagome – in her head – wallowed in the muck of her silent prison. She discarding the shredded papers, and stacked the books back onto the shelves. Some of the spots were hard for her to reach, so she quickly shifted through the closet to find a step ladder. In doing so she was also able to remove the odd dander and other unnamed objects from the ceiling and fan. "Higurashi."

The voice nearly made her pummel to the ground in a mass of blood and bones. "Yes?" She all but squeaked out, sincerely fascinated that he would even bother to say anything.

"Why do you work here?"

The question threw Kagome for a loop. The raven haired beauty bit the inside of her cheek trying to think up an intelligent answer. But the sudden question left her a little stupefied. 'Why do I work here?' Her mind echoed in anguish. Ah yes, now she remembered. A bitter smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"Why do you ask sir? Do you not wish for me to work here?" Came the simple response. She did not even turn to look at him, instead she continued with her duties.

"No! That's not what I meant!" He yelled, his fist pounding into the desk. Kagome heard him take a very deep breath. As if he were trying to calm himself. The action didn't fit his character, leading Kagome to quirk a brow in interest. He continued after a short while. "What I meant to say is. . .your application."

"Does it displease you, sir? I can make another."

"No damn it!" He pounded his fist against the desk again. Kagome was straining not to burst out into a fit of hysterics.

"I'm only joking with you, sir." Kagome turned to him grinning. He looked indignant, his ears twitching about in a frenzy, his eyes shooting holes into the side of her head. "I know what you're trying to ask."

He seemed to gather his wits for the time being, and spoke almost civilly. "You didn't go to university?"

"They offered me a scholarship as soon as I stepped out of high school. I was at the top of my class. I was going to be a doctor." Kagome said the words almost fondly making her half-demon boss glower in her direction.

"Which is the point of the question, Higurashi. Are you sure you graduated at the top of your class?" The biting remark didn't go unnoticed by Kagome. She coughed back another laugh at his impatience, having already grown accustomed to such an insult.

"Painfully sure. I had a very unusual up-bringing."

"Not shocking." He whispered. Kagome ignored him gathering up the rest of her explanation.

"We weren't exactly 'well-to-do.' We lived in a shrine in the outskirts of Tokyo. You think I could afford that type of outrageous tuition?"

"That doesn't make any sense." Takashi's eyebrows furrowed together in concentration trying to conjure up a logical explanation. "You were on a full scholarship to one of the most prestigious universities in the entire world. How could you not afford it?"

"I needed money as quickly as possible. My little brother is terminally ill, sir. Even with a full scholarship how would a poor college student be able to support her brother?"

"And the boy's mother?" Takashi looked almost frustrated his ears flattening against his skull.

"My mother is a home health aid in one of the biggest cities in Japan. There's not a snowball's chance that I'd allow her to carry the load herself." Kagome shook her head. "It's my family. I'll do whatever I can to make sure they're healthy and happy. They would do the same for me if the situation was reversed."

"And the boy's father?" He prodded further.

Kagome visibly grimaced. "He passed away several years ago."

Takashi had nothing to say after that. The room fell into an uncomfortable silence once more. Aggravated at the turn of events, Takashi intervened.

"You hate it here." It was more of a statement than a question.

Kagome laughed lightly. "Hate is a strong word, Mr. Takashi. How could I hate it here? I get paid decently. My benefits protect me from illness, I have food on my table, and I'm able to help my mother and brother. What more could I ask for?"

Takashi mulled over the words carefully trying to absorb every piece of information he could. He scribbled a few things onto some spare envelopes that laid conveniently in front of him. Kagome turned back to her work, finishing the ceiling. She then started to work on the sofa and another destroyed alarm clock.

After wrapping up everything that needed to be done in the office she bowed to her boss one last time. He waved her off carelessly appearing disgusted by the conformity. When she turned to leave Takashi called to her once more.

"By the way, Higurashi."

"Yes?" She called without turning, her hand laid heavy upon the door handle.

"Don't expect me to go easy on you now!" He growled, provoked again.

Kagome smiled to herself, without another word she exited the room.

* * *

**T**akashi sat back in his luxurious leather chair. Watching the sway of his secretary's hips breathlessly. He wasn't sure what had led him to this point. He figured there was no going back. He had already reached that point of no return. With that decided thoroughly a devilish smirk graced his perfectly carved features. Standing from his chair he made his way over to the bookshelf that Higurashi had spent her time fixing up just moments ago. He studied the handiwork with soundless awe.

The woman not only put them in alphabetical order, but had also done so in the appropriate order of the color spectrum. "Fucking amazing." He muttered, shaking his head. His silver strands cascaded around him giving him an almost angelic aura. Though Takashi was certainly no angel. With but a poke of his finger the bookshelf spilled out half of its contents, the papers splaying out haphazardly, the wind from the fan picking them up and dropping them all about the room.

He then went over to his desk examining the orderly papers there also. He ruffled them up mixing them together, much like a casino worker shuffling up a deck of cards. Some of them fell forgotten to the floor. Surveying his handiwork, Takashi gave himself a mental pat on the back. The room had been wrecked once more.

He pulled out his laptop to attend to some other priority matters.

* * *

"**O**h bother. How did we get stuck doing this?" Miroku mused out loud throwing some streamers up and over a cubicle wall. "I was never much of an interior decorate."

"You have no taste." Kagome tisked, shaking her head slightly. "Since when are Christmas colors, vomit colors?"

"What do you mean vomit colors? I'll have you know that pea soup green and ancient ash brown are hip this December." Miroku looked hurt, his mouth set in a frown.

"Very trendy Miroku."

"Blame boss man. After he dusted the cobwebs off of his wallet he bought these hideous decorations. I doubt he's a fan of pink." The perverted man turned to Kagome. "Might I add that I look dashing in peach."

"I'm sure you do." Kagome snickered. "That color suits you."

"If I have to hang one more Christmas light, I'm going to wrap them around my neck and strangle myself. In Takashi's office!"

"You're always so suicidal Miroku. And it's always in Takashi's office. I think you need to seek help. Besides, it's not that bad. Though I'm not sure why Mr. Takashi would buy these." Kagome blushed at the sight of the unwrapped lights. They were topless Hawaiian girls on strings, blinking out of sync. Occasionally one would "POP" making a course of screams erupt from the unsuspecting workers in the cubicles. Half of them had already burnt out.

"I would like to visit whichever Christmas shop he attained these from." Miroku nodded his approval dangling one of the scantily clad 'lights' in front of his eyes. "I approve."

"All the more reason why we shouldn't be hanging them." Kagome quickly interjected.

He sighed, his ego wounded once more. "After this our lord said we have to pick out a tree to put up on display for the workers. But he says we have a limited budget."

"Limited budget? What kind of tree can't he afford?" The secretary pondered aloud. "Surely he was kidding."

"Think again." Miroku took out his wallet, pulling money from the pocket. He waved the bills in front of Kagome's face. She snatched it out of his hand.

"Five. . .dollars?" Her eye twitched considerably. "What tree can you get for five dollars?"

"Well we might be able to buy an ax for five dollars. We could always chop down the shrubbery that threatens to overtake the neighboring businesses and slap some of these terrible decorations on it. Or we could always rob a toy store. They always have trees on display around Christmas." Miroku's satire wasn't appreciated.

"There has to be something we can do. Aren't you one of the biggest con-artists in the building?"

"I resent those allegations. I can have you in court for slandering my character!" He said matter-of-factly.

Kagome reared back with a simple. "What character?" Leaving Miroku to brood alone – in the corner - with a strand of X-Rated Christmas lights. Just then another 'popping' resounded through the room. This time making the overhead lights in the building flicker, until finally the office blacked out completely.

A round of gasps quaked Kagome out of her daze. Letting out an impressive string of curses, Kagome stomped out of the room dropping the brown and half-eaten garland to the carpeted floor. She flung the door open leaving a confused Miroku – and an angry mob of people - in the dark. Literally.

* * *

"**J**ust strap 'er to the top." Kagome told the men, who quickly carried out the request. There was a special hum through the chilly streets. Christmas was creeping closer, the exhausted secretary could feel it. The snow was starting to fall, the flakes plastering themselves to her eyelashes and face. The ground was hardly cold enough to have them stick, however she was sure that would come in due time.

She watched the men with the might of a hundred workers heaving the gigantic tree on top of the car as if it were a wisp of something mirroring a paperweight. They sang Christmas carols aimlessly while doing so. She only assumed it went along with the territory. Kagome felt herself smile. It appeared goofy, even on her next to flawless features.

"How much will I be owing you, sir?" She called over to the manager of the tree shop.

"That'll be about 379 dollars miss." His teeth almost blinded her, her retinas started to ache from such a smirk.

'I'd be smiling too earning an easy 379.' The thought escaped her mind. "Here you are, sir." She handed him the money, not showing the least amount of hesitation.

"Thank you lil' lady. Merry Christmas to you." The man tipped his hat, bowing slightly.

"Merry Christmas to you too." Kagome stalled before leaving. "Oh, do you know where I might be able to get affordable Christmas decorations? I need to set up a display for my company. So I need a hefty amount, within my means of course. . ."

"Ah yes." The man nodded with enthusiasm. "We're frequently asked things like that. There's a nice little party shop on the corner. Just take a left from here until you see an alley. It'll be three doors on the right." He explained using unnecessary hand gestures. Kagome gave her thanks and bowed out of the room, receipt in hand.

* * *

"**W**ow." Miroku whistled with appreciation. "That's some tree, and for five dollars at that!"

"You know very well that his tree didn't cost five dollars." Kagome ran her fingers through her bangs carefully inspecting the display space she had to work with. "I can't believe I had to pay out of pocket for his pitiful Christmas display."

"You didn't have to go to such lengths."

"And have the office look like the slum version of Honolulu?" Kagome countered. "Just the thought makes me physically ill. It's as if that man has never had a Christmas before."

"Perhaps he hasn't?"

"Mm." Kagome thought over it for a second, and concluded that maybe Miroku was right. The possibility made her heart hurt. To imagine Takashi slumped over a desk on Christmas day secluded in an upscale mansion with not even a butler in sight.

The image probably hit the nail on the head.

"Well, we should get home now, Higurashi. I've got to get my check cashed." Miroku finally declared, dusting off his pants. The stray pine needles were sticking to the fabric of his suit. Kagome nodded in agreement but not ready to vacate just yet.

"I'll be awhile. Give Sango a hug for me."

"Gladly." His eye twinkled with mischief.

"Without groping her." She added quickly after watching his expression change. Miroku sulked off, the fire dying in his eyes for the umpteenth time that day.

Watching Miroku leave Kagome decided to snip at the tree for awhile. The branches were out of control, almost unmanageable. If she had noticed sooner, she would have requested a better groomed tree. Kagome had done this a million times at home, her mother would give her the task as a chore, but she never really minded it. It put her in the mood, and relaxed her. She took a sip of her hot chocolate before cutting away the unwanted lumps of sticks and pines.

Before she could register what had happened the lights blazed back to life, the heater rocketing back on with a terrible hum. Getting over the initial scare, she felt relieved, at least it wasn't like sitting in a refrigerator. The workers had almost rioted outside of Takashi's office after the heat had gone off. What a mess that had been. It resulted in a few workers bashing each other over the head with picket signs, and an angry half-demon screaming at the top of his lungs.

'I wonder what the neighboring businesses think of us with all of the noise?' The thought made Kagome giggle to herself. If she owned the building on either side, she would have the police come over to reprimand Takashi with unrivaled fervor.

"What the hell is that?" A shout jolted her from the amusing thoughts. Her head thrashed to the side only to be greeted by narrowed golden orbs.

"Good evening sir." Kagome greeted halfheartedly, still pruning away at the Christmas tree.

"You didn't answer the question." Takashi demanded.

"This would be what we refer to as your everyday, average Christmas tree."

"I don't like it. I want it outta' here."

"Why not?" Kagome felt bruised that he would insult the tree that she had picked out. Instead of showing her obvious array of hurt she regarded him thoughtfully.

"It's too damn big. It's shittin' needles all over the floor." The boss growled out kicking at said needles on the carpet. The flew up making an even bigger mess.

"Hm. Perhaps you're right. I'll have it vacuumed in the morning." Kagome assured him softly.

"Are you deaf, wench? I said I want it out of here!"

"Well Mr. Takashi. I'm not on the clock right now. So it can't be helped." Shrugging Kagome knocked back the remainder of her hot chocolate. The rage on InuYasha's face radiated heat into the compacted space.

"Why did you bring this big piece of shit into my building?" He ranted continuously, giving the poor floor a hard stomp.

"Well sir." Kagome got to her feet, her knees cracking on the way up. She looked him in the eyes since office hours were over. "It's difficult to buy an actual tree with only five dollars. So I took the liberty of buying the office a 'real' tree. Not a bunch of shrubs that Miroku was going to butcher for a little bit of job security."

With that she turned away from him to find her blazer. He followed behind, cussing and shouting. Ever so often she could hear the sounds of things breaking behind her. She didn't dare look to see what it was. As far as she was concerned she had nothing to do with it.

She scooped up her jacket and packed up her belongings, her boss never seizing his hollering. For the most part, she kept a straight face. "I have to be going soon, Mr. Takashi. Do you need anything for tomorrow morning?"

"You can start by getting that eye sore out of my building! It's stinking up the place!" Rantrantrant. Blahblahblah. Kagome yawned, feeling drowsy from the day's activities. She drowned out his venting with the Christmas jingle that had gotten stuck in her head.

Fed up with his blabbering she worked to quiet him. "Do you not have a tree in your home, sir? If it bothers you to have such a thing in the office. Why not just take it home with you? It cost quite a bit of money for someone like me. I hate to see it go to waste."

That shut him up. He stopped in mid sentence, staring at Kagome as if she had sprouted tentacles from her eye sockets. "As if I would have a fucking thing like that in my house."

"You mean you don't buy Christmas trees?"

"Why would I want to do that?" His tongue was thick with mockery.

"Well Christmas trees are generally used for Christmas, Mr. Takashi."

"Are you making a fool of me?"

"You don't need me for that."

"Why you little -"

"Please sir. Let us have the tree in the office. You don't have to worry about cleaning the carpet, or even the scent. I know your kind have sensitive noses. I'll buy an air freshener if you'd like. I just think our office and its inhabitants deserve a little more than some decomposing shrubs and pornographic lighting effects. The company Christmas party is scheduled in two weeks. Wouldn't it be an embarrassment for the branching companies to see things like that?" Kagome gave him a pleading look.

"Damn it." Takashi sighed, rubbing at his temples. "Whatever. Have it your way. But if you're gonna' keep this god awful thing around me, you're to oversee the holiday activities! If there are any flaws on your part, I'm going to murder this tree, and the Christmas party is null. Clear?"

"Crystal."

* * *

**T**hat night Kagome dragged into the house, her paycheck in hand. She retrieved a bottle of water from the refrigerator, she opened it drinking half of it with ease. She slid into the dining room chair her eyes trailing over to the envelope with her check.

She slid her finger underneath the sticky part, and watched it as it busted open. Carefully Kagome pulled the check from its imprisonment. Looking over it she nearly fell out of her chair.

_Payable to: Higurashi Kagome_

_Weekly total. $1,334.27._

_Overtime total: $212.94_

_**Bonus total: $3000.00**_

_Signed: Takashi, InuYasha_

_If not applicable before 12/10/2011. Void check._

Rubbing her eyes for the second time that week she re-read the words until she thought her brain would explode. "Bonus?" She squeaked for hours on end until finally conking out onto the kitchen table.

* * *

**Note: **Thanks to the short few who reviewed. Everything will be going quickly in this story as I don't plan to make it very long, a few more chapters at most. It's just a Christmas fic, to write some shameless bits of fluff and really corny jokes. Christmas feels so odd this year, the more you get older. The more money you don't have on Christmas it seems. XD I just NOW, literally. Just now, saved up enough money to buy my mom a laptop. VICTORY. -Pose.- But gosh I haven't had any sleep, I could barely finish this one. Sorry if it's a little kooky. I really have no business writing when it's so late. ;x

**SailorKagome: **Here's more for you! I'm glad somebody else actually laughed, I can be such a cornball.

**Mika: **Thanks for reviewing. I wish I could have an InuYasha for Christmas. But maybe not like how he's portrayed here. I might have to beat him to death.

**Light of Polaris: **This is probably one of the coolest reviews ever. Nobody has ever written me a Christmasy jingle! I LOVE YOU. That might scare you, but that's okay. Because at the very least, I updated, right? That might or might not count for something. XD

**Soulwriter317: **I'm glad it's Kagome and not me. Lord knows that man would die or I would get fired. Let's not get jobs like this, okay? :D


	3. Bits of Cobbler

My Boss, The Scrooge.

Chapter 3.

Bits of Cobbler.

* * *

"**A**nd don't forget the raspberry cobbler! Or I will carve your precious Christmas tree into wood chips and EAT THEM." Takashi warned, pounding his fist into his palm to place extra special emphasis on the threat. Kagome wasn't sure how he could find that potentially intimidating, but still managed to appear threatened for his benefit.

"Y-Yes sir!" She purposely stuttered to appear more frightened. On the inside she was in stitches. Some of the things that came out of the man's mouth were priceless. The sick and masochistic side of her would say it could almost pass for cute. 'Get real!' Kagome's mind shouted, forgetting the thought all together.

"I'm working underneath a cannibal." Miroku whined, clutching a can of tomato soup as if it were his only friend in the world. Takashi sneered at him, which made Kagome question how Miroku was still in one piece. Ever since they had arrived Miroku had done nothing but gripe at Takashi, and Takashi had done nothing but gripe at Kagome. The run down secretary could only pray that the trip would be over soon.

"You want to know what happened to all of the other personal assistants before you?" Takashi growled dangerously between clenched teeth. Alas, a crowd started to form around the two bickering men. Uncomfortable with the sudden bout of attention Kagome slunk off to acquire the beloved cobbler for her boss. Skipping through the unwanted aisles an idea postponed her search. The image of the big fat 3000 dollars raked her brain.

She smiled warmly to herself, ignoring the already prepared cobbler in the container. With renewed excitement she started to collect a series of ingredients. Without the desired treat, she took out her shopping list and crossed the item off. 'I'll be sure to repay the favor.' The workings of her mind already started to form a plan. They were interrupted by a series of screams from a few aisles over.

"I will sacrifice my soup to defend my honor!" Kagome heard Miroku's voice in the distance.

"Throw that can at me, and I will shove it so far up your ass, you'll think god himself had put it there!" Came the infuriated response from her boss.

"Be gone, menace!" The final battle cry from Miroku echoed off of the walls of the quaint little grocery store. Kagome blinked when she didn't hear another word after that. After some crashing sounds and a few cries of the women/children that occupied the store, she realized that it was just the calm before the storm.

"Someone call security!" There was a frantic voice over the intercom. "And a clean-up crew! Two idiots are making a 'Slip and Slide' in the canned good aisle!"

Panicked, Kagome sprinted towards the mentioned aisle with her shopping cart knocking down displays and almost ramming into a few bystanders in the process. "Mr. Takashi?" Her voice was colored with worry. When she didn't receive a response she grimly wondered if they had managed to kill each other.

But the image of a white haired Miroku blew away any intelligible thought she might have had. The peculiar part was that Miroku didn't have white hair. Kagome groaned at the sight. It looked like someone had intentionally T-Boned the soup aisle with a semi. Soup was every where, all over the floor, the shelves, some had managed to free itself onto he ceiling. But the worst part was two drenched men, laying wrecked in the midst of some Cream of Mushroom.

One lone can of dented up tomato soup sat lifelessly in the middle of the stained tiled floor. The contents spilling from the battered rim. Miroku hovered over it, mumbling a prayer and mourning over the loss. Before Kagome could aid them, a rough touch on her shoulder made her turn around abruptly. She was offered a dozen sets of furious eyes, in all various sizes and colors. They all tapped their feet in unison, hands placed upon their hips until a middle aged woman finally spoke for them.

"Do these. . .hooligans. . .belong to you?" Her voice was raspy and dripping with malice.

"I'm afraid so, ma'am." Kagome could only give her an apologetic smile.

"And what do you plan to do about the damages to my store?" She asked firmly, Kagome was grateful that she hadn't started to call the police yet.

She was still on the clock, and still had a job to do as Takashi's 'secretary.' But wasn't this going a bit too far? Kagome shook her head, sighing audibly. Of course it wasn't going too far. Always taking responsibility for his mistakes wasn't part of the job description, it was just something she was expected to do. So she did.

Bowing lowly Kagome's mouth was set into a austere line. "My apologies, miss." She offered the older woman her hand. The woman eyed it warily, but eventually took it into her own, giving her a limp handshake. "My name is Higurashi, Kagome. The men in the aisle are my boss and co-worker. It's difficult to believe but that man standing over there is the Chairman of Takashi Industries. I will make sure that the damages are paid in full. Allow me to give you our company address and I'll call the respectable insurance agencies as soon as we arrive back to our place of business."

Takashi interrupted her before she could pull out her business card. He placed a hand on Kagome's upper arm, arresting her movements. "That won't be necessary, Higurashi." The Chairman's face was as stoic as a granite sculpture. He had been thrown into something Kagome had liked to call 'the business zone.' His face would tighten, his eyes would harden, his voice fierce, but thorough and well-mannered. "If you would still allow Higurashi to check out our things, I'd like to bring a few matters to your attention."

"Such as?" The store owner chimed in, intrigued.

"I refuse to pay for the damages." He stated casually, his mask never slipping.

"Mr, Takashi!" Kagome sounded like a mother lecturing her child. "What are you talking about? You smashed up the place! And in record time!"

"And nothing of value was lost." He pointed out, his golden eyes leering at her. "Now go check out our things and stop interfering with business matters."

Before the horrified store manager could utter a sound, Kagome beat her to the punch. "You're really something you know that?" The beauty titled her head at him in disdain, a noise of disapproval leaking from her throat. Having just about enough of his behavior, Kagome ripped her wallet from her bag quickly fishing out the bonus she had just received the night before. She took the disgruntled store owner's hand and slapped the money into her palm. "I know this couldn't possibly cover all of the expenses. But I assure you it will be paid in full." She turned to Takashi. "And that's a promise."

Her chocolate eyes swirled with an unnamed emotion making Takashi blanch. "What do you think you're doing?" He demanded snatching the money away from the woman once again. The woman appeared crestfallen, throwing up her hands in defeat at the pair.

"That money rightfully belongs to her. If you're not going to pay her, I'll do it myself." She claimed, making a move to take the money back from him, he held it just out of her reach before speaking.

"I gave this to you, not for you to give to some hag." He grunted out. "It's her own damn fault for not investing in better products."

"How is it her fault that you and Miroku decided to play around in here? That's destruction of property. It's against the law! You might be able to afford bailing yourself out of the situation, but what about her?" She gestured towards the woman with a curt nod of her head. "Around Christmas nonetheless. What if she has a family to feed?"

"How is that my problem?" He fumed, not liking the turn of events. "It's not your damn problem either. Just go check out the groceries, like I told you to do. Who is the boss here, and who is the the employee?"

"That doesn't mean I have to agree with everything you say."

"That's where you're wrong." A smile ghosted onto his features. "That's exactly what you get paid for."

Kagome was in a state of disbelief. Her lips twisted downward, an almost sinister frown was the outcome. "Then maybe I don't want to do this job anymore."

Takashi growled, stung by the remark. He pulled out his check book angrily printing something onto its surface. He ripped the check out of the book and threw it in the store owner's direction. The woman scrambled to pick it up, her eyes widening a fraction once she looked it over.

'But. . .but this is. . ." The store owner's face looked discolored, the look puzzled Kagome. "60 thousand dollars?"

"Happy now? See if I ever come back to this shit pile." Takashi folded his strong arms over his chest, his eyes cast downwards in a stern glare. He handed Kagome's bonus back to her and glowered at her with such intensity, she could have melted. "Now would you please stop fucking about, and check out our things? I have to stop by my estate to pick up some clothes." With that he turned to stalk off muttering an impossible onslaught of dirty words.

Kagome watched his retreating back, her once twisted visage dimming into a triumphant smirk.

* * *

**T**he drive to Takashi's estate was less than enjoyable. Kagome managed to tolerate the petty arguments that filled the small vehicle. There just wasn't enough room in there for all three of them. With InuYasha's 'big head' and Miroku's surging testosterone, the day was looking pretty bleak. Not to mention that the GPS seemed to have a mind of its own leading them all over god's creation in the Spanish language.

Of course it was apparently her fault. Because every time she turned off onto the wrong road InuYasha would erupt like a radioactive minefield. "What kind of fucking GPS is this? I don't like it. Take it out!"

"But sir. This is my car." Kagome reasoned pitifully, taking another right hand turn.

"Hey! HEY." He continued to rage pointing his clawed finger in a random direction. "That jackass just cut us off!" Takashi reached over Kagome's lap to honk the horn feverishly. The action nearly caused Kagome to swerve to her death. He rolled down the window to yell at the passing traffic. "Learn to drive you dickweeds!"

"Mr. Takashi! Would you please?" Kagome's hissed between her teeth, her thinning patience about to snap. "I would not like to die in this car with the two of you." InuYasha huffed, and finally settled to just press his forehead against the window to watch the passing scenery. 'What a pain.' She thought before pulling up to a gate. "Is this it?"

"Yeah." He had Kagome roll down the window so he could greet the guard. "They're with me. Just open the damn gate." The guard quickly did as he was told, while looking profusely uncomfortable.

The gate swung open, breathlessly Kagome started to drive around the spiraling entrance. "Is this a series of houses or something? This is an interesting road."

"Road?" InuYasha's brows furrowed together. "This isn't a road. This is my driveway."

"Oh." Was all Kagome could manage, her cheeks stained crimson.

"Amazing." Miroku said more to himself than the other passengers. "Bet this cost a pretty penny."

"It was affordable." Takashi commented absentmindedly, his expression blank.

Kagome observed the large mansion. It looked more like a hotel than a home. 'Just how many people live here?' She wondered. Pulling up to the front of the estate she was grateful to get out of the car to stretch her legs. Miroku followed suit, marveling at the size of the building. It really was as amazing as Miroku had said. The only flaw Kagome could see was that the house was completely secluded, fenced off from the rest of the world. In fact, she would say it almost looked out of place resting in this spot. She filed that thought away for later.

"Well, are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to come in?" A perturbed Takashi spoke up, he stuffed his hands into his pockets, avoiding eye contact.

Feeling insecure, Kagome wrapped her arms around herself. "That's alright sir. I can just wait out here."

"I'm coming in!" Miroku made his voice heard, jumping up suddenly.

"I hope you don't have any valuables laying around in plain sight." The raven haired girl commented dryly, glancing skeptically at Miroku. He placed his hand over his heart, his pride obliterated.

"Both of you. In. NOW." Takashi grumbled, unlocking the front door. "This way you can't tell everyone that I left you out here to freeze to death."

Miroku's eyes lit up, he could barely contain himself, waiting for his boss to fumble with the large set of doors. Once InuYasha pushed the heavy set open Miroku nearly knocked him over pushing his way in. Startled InuYasha almost dropped his key. Instead of going in first, he held the door open for Kagome waiting for her to snap out of her daydream. Clearing his throat to get her attention, Kagome blushed, skittering through into the house. Kagome wasn't ready for the sight that overtook her.

"My goodness." The secretary drawled out. "This house is beautiful."

"I think I should live here."

"And I think you should keep your hands off of that." Takashi snarled, as the infamous conman stuck his hand out to fondle a priceless vase. "And take that out of your pocket! We've only been in here for three seconds." A gold watch dangled from Miroku's suit pants. Begrudgingly, Miroku placed the watch back into the drawer he had swiped it from.

"Just how big is this place?" The girl couldn't help but ask, she looked up to see a winding staircase that seemed to stretch on for miles. It was eerily dark in the house, and she couldn't even begin to describe how quiet it was. It was almost unsettling.

"I'm not sure myself." He shrugged. "There are still rooms I haven't been in."

"Mm." The secretary wasn't surprised at the nonchalant answer. But something still didn't seem to pacify her. "But sir, where are the other members of the household? It's so quiet."

"What other members?" Her boss looked genuinely confused by the question.

She should have known she'd be greeted with that type of response. But having her hypothesis confirmed didn't ease the tugging of her heart. The place was so big, expertly decorated, strong and luxurious. It matched his personality to a tee. At the same time, it was filled with nothing but walls. The outstanding decor merely stood there, unlively and dull, as if they too felt the gloom of the atmosphere. You could tell a lot about a person just by the feeling and style of their home.

"You might as well shower too. Can't have you stinking up the office with that rip-off soup that lady was selling." He mumbled to Miroku who was too preoccupied with shoving things into his soupy jacket to notice. InuYasha didn't call him out on the action anymore which made Kagome wonder just how rich her boss really was.

'Rich with money, but definitely lacking.' She reminded herself running her fingers along a large painting she had stumbled upon. Something about it had memorized her. She had seen it once before in a shop she had entered but never thought too much of it. It was a painting of a girl in a boat, the small boat in shackles. The woman appeared distressed.

"She knows not what the curse may be, And so she weaveth steadily, And little other care hath she, The Lady of Shalott."

"Come again?" Kagome coughed out, surprised to hear such a thing come from his mouth.

"The Lady of Shalott." Takashi uttered once more, angered for reasons unforeseen by the secretary. His face appeared red. "The painting. . ." He jerked his thumb towards the picture Kagome had been studying keeping his eyes locked on anything else but her.

"The poem?" Kagome really couldn't imagine her boss reciting poetry of any form. He was just too unpredictable sometimes.

"Keh." He looked aggravated that she wasn't catching onto what he was saying. So he explained slowly with exaggerated hand movements. "The picture. It was illustrated from a ballad."

"I don't believe I've ever head of that before. It's lovely." Kagome nodded giving the picture another once over.

"Lovely?" He gave her a dry look that spoke volumes of his doubts. "It's depressing."

"How so?" Kagome's interest piqued immeasurably.

"What do you mean how? The wench was an isolated mess. Since she's cursed. she's secluded to a little tower, forced to watch the world go by. Then she happens to look outside of her window one day, spots some guy, and instantly falls in love with him." He let out a humorless chuckle. "Then the crazy bitch leaves her seclusion – knowing that she's cursed – to find the man. She dies before she can make it. The man happens to be Sir Lancelot. He finds her body, and comments on how lovely she is and wishes for god to grace her."

"And?"

"And? That's the end of the ballad." Takashi spoke impatiently, feeling awkward at having to explain such a thing. "Still think it's lovely now?"

"Yes, actually. I do." Kagome spoke solemnly.

"Of course you do." He rolled his eyes.

"How isn't it beautiful? Sure she didn't make it. But she tried, didn't she? She fought her own curse to be with the man she admired. If not beautiful, at least credit it as endearing."

Takashi turned to walk down the hallway, having heard enough. He waved her off , turning a corner. "Whatever you say. I ain't got time to sit around and debate about this. Make sure to put all of my groceries away before I finish. Got that?" He called before she could protest.

"But!" She responded hastily. "Where is the kitchen?" Looking around she suddenly felt overwhelmed. There were so many doors and hallways, that she could already conclude the play of events. She would get lost in Takashi's mansion and die a long and lonely death. "Crap."

Turning down numerous hallways and checking door after door, no kitchen presented itself to her. "Oh come on." She cried, her voice echoing down a corridor. "How can one person live here?" Her cries would reach no ears. Instead the walls remained silent, laughing at her.

* * *

**I**t had taken her exactly 27 minutes and 41 seconds to find the kitchen. It looked like it had been abandoned for quite sometime now. The fridge was empty, the counters were starting to collect dust. The oven was a mess, things crusted atop its titanium surface. She vigorously rubbed at it with a napkin she had managed to find in the pantry, removing the stain from existence.

She started to take the food items from the paper bag, she organized them in the order of which compartments she would store them in. Fruits in veggies in one respective drawer, milk and other drinks on the top self, meats and other randomables on the bottom. Taking out the eggs she placed them neatly in the egg holder inside the fridge door.

She made sure to leave her ingredients out. Kagome estimated that she'd have enough time to make the treat before Takashi finished his shower. "Let's see." She made a 'hm' sound out of the corner of her mouth. "Flour, sugar, baking powder, butter cornstarch, lemon juice, milk, eggs, ground cinnamon?" She made a face. "Oh shoot! I forgot!"

"Forgot what?" Came an amused voice from the doorway.

Kagome jerked from the unexpected sound filling the usually quiet house. "Jesus."

"Nope, just Miroku." The man walked in with a bounce in his step. It seemed the soup had been removed from his hair and he had managed to come up with a spare change of clothes. The new suit didn't go unnoticed by Kagome.

"Please tell me The Ice King lent you that garb." She studied him from the corner of her eye.

"Not exactly." Miroku twirled imitating a model. He stopped to pose. "But I surely look sexy."

"That's a nice suit to wear at your funeral. You'll need it after Mr. Takashi murders you."

"It's Armani! I'd love to be buried in this thing!" Miroku seemed excited. "And to think Sango said that if I happened to die before her, she was just going to rent one for me to be buried in. I always knew that's how she'd want to remember me. Stiff, and without pants."

Kagome laughed outright. "I'm sure that's you at your best. And how can you rent a suit to be buried in?"

"The same way you rent a casket to be buried in. They just dump you out of the casket and hope you land in the appropriate hole." The lighter haired man rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"That's unpleasant. Remind me not to attend." The girl made a noise of revulsion, her forehead creased, thinking of such things. "Well since you're here, you might as well help me out before Lord Takashi comes back."

"Ah, and just what are you doing here, Lady Kagome?" He glanced at all of the ingredients covering the counter top. "Cooking, I see."

"I was going to make the Raspberry Cobbler he wanted so badly. Tastes better from scratch than out of the grocer's bakery. But I forgot the cinnamon."

"How sweet. You're baking for him." Miroku teased, rummaging around the mess of food. "Did you check Takashi's cabinets?"

"Not yet. I figured he wouldn't have anything like that. His fridge was virtually empty."

"Ah, well I think we might be able to compensate for it." He waved the nutmeg in front of her face. "Try using this instead. It might not be as great without the cinnamon but it'll be pretty darn close."

Kagome lightly tapped her head with her fingers. "I forgot all about that. Thanks, Miroku."

"Want to bear my children to make up for it?"

"Want me to dump you into that hole a little sooner?"

"Never mind."

* * *

**T**hat night after a long day of work, and that hideous incident in the grocery store. Mr. Takashi had the janitor lock the doors to his establishment. He hiked his way back to his office, unfeasibly spent. He rubbed at the corners of his irritated eyes, After making it back to his office, he sagged onto the couch, laying down he kicked off his shoes, and sprawled out to get more comfortable. With his arm draped over his chest he was just about to drift off until Mr. Takashi sensed something odd.

His ear tweaked several times as a luscious scent filled his nostrils. His stomach rumbled defiantly at the odor making him stir on the sofa. Perplexed he got back up onto his feet following the smell. Sure enough there was a foreign dish right in plain sight. It was covered with foil and had a dumb looking ribbon placed on top of it. Beside it lay a neatly folded piece of paper, a napkin, and an eating utensil. Stunned that someone would bring him something, he thought that maybe there had been an error. He unfolded the paper, took a seat and skimmed through it.

_This isn't 3000 dollars worth, but I'm sure it's **probably** pretty good._

Already recognizing the excellent penmanship InuYasha leaned back in his chair, his lips twitching upwards. He didn't understand women. Especially not his secretary. But damn it. . .this was the best cobbler he had ever had, he decided after shoveling the entire thing into his mouth. He let bits purposely fall onto the pristine surface of the desk. For he knew she would come in and clean it again in the morning. That thought alone led him to make an even bigger mess.

The light from the moon pooled out of his office window. Still chewing on the savory cobbler, he noticed that the snow was starting to stick to the rooftops. It glittered a dazzling shade of blue. He leaned his elbow against the window, his nude upper torso shivering slightly from the chilling air that escaped the tiny crevices of the glass. As he stared disgusted at the snow he tried his hardest to remember. . .

The last time he had gotten a present so close to Christmas time. . .

. . .The answer escaped his lips in a melancholy whisper. "Never."

Snow continued to blanket the earth.

* * *

**Note: **Whew. This story is very strange compared to what I normally write. So if it's a little up in the air, I'm sorry. I've never really followed through a plot like this. I'm usually very serious and try to stick to the more intense flare of a story. InuYasha is purposely QUITE bipolar. Going hot and cold continuously. That's just how I've decided to make him and the behavior will be explained. With the humor aspect – I'm certainly no comedian. And it shows. I'd like to find a little more balance between humorous parts and serious parts. I don't want them all to seem like they're just one big game. I want them to develop seriously too. But I'm having some difficulties with making this work. Overall, I'm having fun writing this. And I haven't really gotten blocked by anything yet. I just hope it stays that way. I wish I could draw better, because I totally want a picture of Miroku holding a can of tomato soup, or him crying with some X-Rated Christmas lights.

**For references: **The painting is a substantial part of the story. The actual painting that I'm speaking of is "The Lady of Shalott" by John William Waterhouse. It's crucially metaphorical for InuYasha's character in later chapters. Or at least, I think so.

**Does anyone happen to know about Beta readers? Anyone ever had one? Is it worth getting one, etc? I'm having trouble with a large string of misspellings and mistakes that my program is not picking up. I'm tired of looking back at my stuff and finding errors, and having to go back and fix them repeatedly. I also had a thought that maybe it would be a little therapeutic for me. Maybe I'm just letting my imagination overtake me?  
**

Thanks for the reviews everyone, I was sincerely surprised:

**SecretLifeOfUndercoverWriter: **Thanks for the review. I really don't know why people get so worked up over Tupperware. We have so much in the house from my mom, that it's threatening to overtake the kitchen and attack everyone within a five mile radius.**  
SailorKagome: **I really like how you describe them as 'hilarious but complex' because that's what I was trying to aim for. Didn't really know if it worked or not. XD Miroku happens to be my second favorite character. Kagome being the first, InuYasha (surprisingly) being the third. Who would have guessed?**  
BeautifullySerene: **I always have a bit much to say too, so don't worry about it. InuYasha isn't very good at buying Christmas decorations. I just imagine the actual canon InuYasha going out to buy some. What a disaster. So much blooood.**  
SoulWriter317: **I wonder if I can get lights like those now that I think about it. I don't think my family would approve though. =x Glad you liked it!**  
Inu-baby123: **Here is your update. Hope it's okay. :)**  
Raven: **Thank you!**  
Light Of Polaris: **Here's your update. And don't thank me for the review. You deserved it! Very nice one-shot. I enjoyed reading it. And I'm glad we can share the love without you getting a restraining order against me. XD**  
ValkrieCain013: **That's actually a tempting idea! And from a reader's standpoint, it appears that he does 'have it bad.' Hmm. Wonder where that will lead? And poor Kagome in any universe, will probably always be a little dense. I just hate it when that happens.**  
Say0mi Saki: **I actually read "Ugly Duckling" A LONG time ago and really liked it. I never got to review though, I was pretty lazy, and not very outgoing with my opinions. So I just kept it bookmarked. I'm honored that you lent your time to review. Thank YOU for sharing with ME.**  
Metalcherry: **I hope I don't have to start paying people to keep reading. XD Here's more.**  
Liz: **Wit and charm? I think I love you. :D**  
Inuyashacrazy1234: **He is a bit odd isn't he? You'd think with all of those mood swings he would be going through menopause. But he might get better, just wait.**  
Hatake Kai: **I can only guess that people use his last name as "Takahashi" rather than "Takashi." Either because they can't think of a better name, or because "Takahashi" is the last name of the author, of the manga. "Rumiko Takahashi." Wonderful old gal, she is. I used Mr. Takashi because I'm lazy, and know little to no names with Japanese origins. IN fact. I'm not even sure if it's a legit last name. Oops. XD


	4. Does It Bother You?

My Boss, The Scrooge.

Chapter 4.

Does It Bother You?

* * *

"**M**r. Takashi?" Kagome called out, her vision was off because of the darkness that shrouded the office. It was out of character for her boss to have not awakened yet. Every once in awhile she'd have to come in and bug him until he rouse for the day. But it had been in very few instances. She didn't know why he insisted on sleeping in the office anyhow, especially not after seeing his upscale home. Not to mention that it was almost freezing in the luxurious space. The heater was on, but it wasn't pumping out the heat like it did in the other parts of the building. She snuggled into her coat a little more before flicking on the light switch. As soon as she did she turned it back off after catching a glimpse of the mess. Perhaps she shouldn't have made him that cobbler after all.

The secretary strode into the room her eyes scanning the wall. She noticed the rays of morning outlined a large lump on the leather couch. The couch was tucked against against said wall, nearly out of plain sight. She hovered over his form, occasionally prodding at his shoulder blade. He had slept shirtless much to her dismay. Kagome didn't really know how to react to such a thing whenever she saw it. Blushing Kagome stopped her poking and let her eyes wander to the alarm clock. Sure enough it was smashed into pieces, some of it laying in scraps onto the carpet. "Sir? It's time to wake up." She whispered with a little more force. He had his back turned to her, his face buried into the cushions of the leather interior. He mumbled something intangible. "Mr. Takashi." She tried once more. "Everyone has already arrived. You have to get up."

"10 more minutes." His rough, but groggy voice demanded.

"No, now." The girl said a little more firmly. "Over a few dozen people have called already. Your schedule is nearly full. You only have two more spots empty. Now you have to get up and tell me what your plans are for the day!"

She huffed when all she received in response was a few tweaks of his ear and a grouchy string of curses. Frustrated the girl opted for shaking his shoulders, she really put her back into the action earning a snarl from her boss. It didn't phase her in the least, as she continued to jolt him awake with pure brute force. "Damn it, Higurashi!" Finally his torso snapped up from its resting position, his bloodshot eyes burned imaginary holes into her own tired ones. "So annoying." He barked out, swinging his legs onto the carpeted floor. His bare feet curled into the plush flooring. He rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hands to adjust to the light creeping in through the window. All the secretary could do was stand above him, her arms placed over her chest impatiently. "Well are you just going to fucking stand there? Where's my coffee?"

"It's already on the desk, sir. Your laptop is on, your documents have been pulled up, and I have already written out a rough draft for today's schedule. All you need to do is confirm it so that I can get back to work." She spoke, inclining her head in his direction. That seemed to displease him too. For he stood, and stomped over to his chair. Noticing his chiseled abdomen made the secretary's blush intensify.

"And – and your shirt. . .it's on the end table." She said, hoping to bring the fact that he was still half naked to his attention. "Perhaps you should put it on before the executives come in for breakfast."

"No breakfast with the executives this morning." He all but growled, his mood foul already. "Just go get me something from the cafeteria and clear out any meetings in my schedule. I don't feel like meeting with anyone today. Ask them if they'll opt for tomorrow instead. If not. That's their fucking problem."

Kagome quickly wrote down his directions on the clipboard she had been wielding. "And your brother? He has been calling every single day for the pass month. I'm running out of excuses, sir." The girl didn't look at him as she spoke. "I have all of the numbers he has called from, and he has informed me of every single location he might be in if you were to visit."

"Fucking bastard, Sesshomaru." He ground out, baring his teeth. "I don't care what you tell him, I ain't going to meet him no where! Didn't I hire you for your creative ideas and improvising skills? Think of something, wench. Do your fucking job."

Kagome could only sigh, nodding her head wearily. "If you say so, sir." She quickly skipped through to the next events on the agenda. "Shinagawa called again. They would like to know who will accompany you to their annual Christmas event they're holding on the 22nd."

"Keh. I ain't bringing anyone like that, in fact. I don't even want to show up to that shithole. I can't stand that Naraku. They're just going to make me sit with a bunch of idiots parading around, bragging about the wealth they accumulated – when it was really their parents." He grouched, running a hand through his bangs. "Tell them to choke and die."

"You know I can't do that sir." She chastised him, her voice light and amused. "You really don't have a choice in the matter. Your public relation's adviser insists that you are to show up, and has already booked you to attend. That is out of my control."

"Why the hell would you leave it up to him? That guy is a fruit loop!" He whined, pounding his palm into the desk. "Are you trying to piss me off this morning?"

"I'm not your assistant, Mr. Takashi. I do believe that is Miroku's field of expertise. I'm only your secretary in your place of business. What Jakotsu does is totally out of my power. In fact, if I chose to interfere, you might end up in some strange bed, without your ears." Kagome wrote down a few numbers on her clipboard. "But I might be able to make a few adjustments. If anything Jakotsu can negotiate reasonably."

"Keh! Just do it, and do it quickly!" He hissed, gawking horrified at Kagome's dirty mind. In bed, without ears? A chill shot up his spine. What was his secretary thinking?

Kagome stepped over towards Takashi's desk, retrieving his office phone. She punched in the appropriate numbers to Jakotsu's private line. After a few rings he answered, his voice like a charming bell. "Hello Inu!" He cooed out making Kagome and Takashi shutter simultaneously.

"Actually, Jakotsu. This is Higurashi, Kagome speaking." The line was quiet, a disappointed sigh filled her ears.

"Oh well. How are you this morning Kagome?"

"I'm just fine thanks. I'm calling to infer about a few kinks in Mr. Takashi's schedule." She quickly formulated a convincing lie. "It seems there's a few technical. . .difficulties."

InuYasha quirked a brow at her choice of words and mouthed 'what are you talking about?' She laid a finger to her lips in a 'shushing' motion. "It seems that his schedule was fuller on the 22nd than I originally planned. My apologies."

"He has no choice! He has to attend the Shinagawa event." Jakotsu sounded desperate.

"I'm aware of that. However. The event starts at exactly eight o'clock in the evening. But he has a very crucial meeting starting at 7:30 that I initially overlooked."

"Overlooked?" He scuffed. "Well then I expect you to fix it! Get out of it!" He ordered, a dangerous edge creeping into his usually cheery demeanor.

"I take full responsibility for the mistake. But unfortunately, he cannot get out of it. It's imparitve that he attend the meeting. He can't cancel a meeting concerning the branching companies. It's written in the contract between both parties" She stated confidently.

"So what?" He replied carelessly.

"Do you know what could happen to us if we breach the agreement?" Kagome clicked her tongue, turning her tone to that of disdain. "If we breach, we won't be able to coexist. The company could go under! The damages that resulted from the blow would be fatal. I've already taken the time to confirm our budget with our accountant. He calculated these possibilities. You may call him yourself if you'd like. I have the number written here."

"Ugh, I believe you. But what do you plan to do about the event?" Jakotsu asked, sounding thoroughly disappointed.

"He'll still attend. But only until after his meeting is over. The total duration for those events are approximately two to three and a half hours tops. He'll at least be able to show up for an hour or so just to keep up appearances. Everyone goes home happy."

"There is a secret Santa event. We have pulled up Kagura's name. I hope you're planning on purchasing an appropriate gift."

"It has already been taken care of." She assured him. "Mr. Takashi purchased the present months in advance. Didn't you sir?" Kagome bumped her boss in the ribs with her elbow. He just gaffed, giving her a strange look. She winked at him.

"Of course." He cleared his throat quickly, wondering what Higurashi was up to.

"Oh so my Inu is there! Hi Inu!" She heard the man clap his hands together in the background. Takashi glowered at the phone with a look of sheer distaste. He made a noise of disapproval. Kagome nudged him again with a little more force.

"Hi." He finally said, the utterance exerted from between his teeth. He gritted them together resenting his secretary for a second. Suddenly remembering the whooping lie she was telling for him caused him to stop and comply with her wishes. Sighing in defeat he tried to be on his best behavior. "Don't worry about it, ya' freak. I'll be there, with present in hand." The Chairman resisted the urge to gag.

Kagome chuckled nervously into the phone. "So now that it's all settled. I'll make sure everything falls into place. I have to go now. Talk to you later." The secretary hung up before he could say anything more to disturb her already livid employer. "Is that better sir?" She shot him a side-longed glance before returning to her clipboard.

He was really at a loss for words. He just gave her a hard stare, trying to make sense into what she had just done for him. Kagome didn't expect much, her boss had always found it difficult to express any sort of gratitude. She merely walked to the office closet to retrieve the gift she had purchased for Kagura. Finding the object she had sought, she placed it in front of him. Kagome had wrapped it herself, adding a bow and a name tag. The ribbon glittered in front of the Chairman, making him wonder just what kind of person his secretary really was. His heart lurched, already knowing the answer to his inner question.

"When you show up to the event, just place the gift onto the table upon entering. If anything you won't have to make an appearance until 10 o'clock. You must bring a guest. It's required. I have a list of potential people that would be beneficial to take." Kagome placed the list in front of him next to the gift."I know what you're going to say next." The secretary quickly cut him off. "You have to bring a guest not because it's of any real benefit to anyone. But because it's a stuffy building filled with snobs, only worried about their status. You know that as well as I do. So don't bother trying to get out of it, Mr. Takashi."

Said man's ears drooped, his lips stuck out in a full on pout. "But I hate every single person on this list, Higurashi! And you know damn well that I do!"

"Of course sir." Her voice oozed with sympathy, but her mind remained unchanged. "However, I could make a list of everyone in the entire building, and you'd still hate them all. So you're just going to have to pick one you can at least tolerate for an hour." Kagome scanned through the names, quickly checking off the more obvious rejects, such as Yura, and the creepy girl from the other branch that hid in his car last Christmas. "How about Souten? She seems like a pretty good choice."

"Souten? That midget from affairs?" He demanded, already dismissing the idea. "No thanks."

"Oh, come on. She's at least tolerable. Polite, sweet, and quiet. You probably won't even know that she's there." Kagome tried to convince him. He thrashed his head from side to side, detesting the idea. "Hm, okay." She crossed off her name. "How about, Kikyou? Kikyou's pretty normal, and she seems to admire you a lot."

"What?" He choked out a little forcefully. "Are you trying to get me killed? How can you say that conniving chit is normal?"

Kagome blinked, puzzled. "Isn't she? She's the most desired and beautiful woman in the building. Whenever I speak with her she's nothing but charming and classy." The secretary defended, just wanting to get this guest business over with. "I heard she had cookies delivered to you a few months ago. Was that not a pure and warmhearted gesture?"

"She tried to drug me!" He howled with outrage, making the raven haired girl grimace. "She laced them with sedatives, god knows what she planned to do to me if I would have eaten them! Thank god for my demon senses." He pointed in her face. "I can't believe you – as my secretary – would allow me to eat such disgusting things! I should have fired you!"

Kagome ignored the finger in her face and without words scratched out Kikyou's name. IN permanent marker. The desperate girl continued to go through the list. Several minutes later every single name on the list was scratched out except for Miroku's. "It seems that you've left me no choice then." The girl placed the clipboard onto the table. "You have to go with Miroku."

"Come again?" He raged standing from his swivel chair. "I refuse to go with that pervert! The last party I went to with him, we were overtaken by an angry mob of ravenous clowns! They had BROOMS Higurashi. Brooms. . ." The expression on his face was ominous.

Having just about enough of this Kagome took a deep breath and resisted the urge to pummel him to a bloody pulp. "Mr. Takashi. You have no other options! Every single name has been eliminated but Miroku's! You're going with him and that's final." She checked his name onto the clipboard, practically carving it into the metal surface of the holder.

"Not a chance." He challenged, smacking the clipboard out of her hand and onto the floor. "I'd rather go with that crazy Yura than Miroku."

"Yura? It's settled then. You'll go with Yura."

"What? No! That was just an expression." He said feeling an overwhelming sense of dread at having to go with Yura. "Be – besides. That list isn't very accurate!"

"How do you figure that? I personally aquired the names from every single attendance sheet in the building." Kagome informed him professionally.

"You forgot a name or two." He replied callously.

"Oh yeah? Whose?" The secretary frowned.

"You forgot Nagi!"

"He's the janitor, sir." Kagome let out an exasperated sigh. "Leave that poor man alone. It's bad enough that he has to look after this place. God bless his little soul. . ."

"AND." He interrupted rudely, not wishing to hear her snide little commentary. "You forgot your name!"

"Sir. How is it beneficial that I attend a party with you? I'm your secretary. I probably know about half of what you do and then some. The rest of the employee's are in the dark. Plus, what Chairman takes his secretary to a Christmas party?" She was amused by the suggestion. "That's pretty sad, it's like paying someone to be your date."

His eye twitched. "Did I ask for your opinion Higurashi? Besides, it's not 'paying' someone to be my date if they agree too it. Which you will, unless you'd rather be jobless."

"Of all the obnoxious things." Kagome sighed, shaking her head. "You're still threatening me to agree to it. So you are paying for a date."

"Whatever." He dismissed, waving his hand. "You have until the 22nd to get ready for it. If you still haven't managed to agree, say goodbye to your income and cushy cubicle chair."

"But Mr. Takashi!" Panicked at having to potentially accompany him she started to blabber. "My family is dropping in for Christmas! Not to mention that I have to prepare for our own company party. Do you really want Yura and Miroku in on that? There WILL be casualties if that's the case."

"They're adults. They can handle it!" He answered her challenge, looking a bit too smug for Kagome's liking. "I think. . ." He trailed off, truly considering the possibility of Yura and Miroku prepping for the company affair. He swiftly shoved that image away, terrified. He shook his head as if to shake the thoughts away. "Well, it doesn't matter. What I say is what goes. No matter how much you try to weasel out of it."

"But sir. I'm sure there's plenty of girls who would love to be your date. Besides, the paparazzi makes me nervous." She hugged herself just speaking the word. "And snotty rich people. I live paycheck to paycheck. Wouldn't that be a little embarrassing for you?"

"Who the hell cares? I don't give a damn what those people think of me." He made a 'hmph' sound turning to his laptop as if to end the debate. "Just take some of this week's budget and buy yourself a nice dress if you're honestly worried about embarrassing me."

He made it sound so simple. Kagome stared at him like he was a purple elephant, peddling about on a unicycle. "How did I even get dragged into this?" She whispered more to herself than him while stomping out of the room.

He smirked one final time before diving into his work. "So easy."

* * *

"**O**h it's so good!" A feminine moan reverberated throughout the entire office. Many workers froze in mid-type. "YES!" The same voice groaned. The office workers started to whisper to each other, plainly confused by what they were hearing. The commotion startled Ayame, who had been working arduously on a new project she had been assigned to. The red head's brow erected, her mouth slightly gaping.

"What on earth is that?" Souten asked wearing a similar face.

"I have no idea. It sounded like it was coming from Yura's space." The she-wolf reluctantly peeled herself from her chair to be sure that everything was running smoothly with the hair demoness.

"It's so short! But SO THICK. It feels so nice!" Ayame was certain that it was Yura's voice.

"P – please be gentle!" She heard a pitiful whine coming from the same direction. This time is was a deeper voice. It sounded as if they were in torturous pain. "Oh god! Don't touch me there."

"Mmm."

"It's a very sensitive area!" It was more of a wail than an outcry.

As Ayame crept closer to the space, she heard Kagome's voice intermingling with the shouting. "Oh that is nice!" Kagome gonged in with the other voices. "But if you keep doing that he might not have anything left to play with."

Wholly interested now, Ayame quickly rounded the corner into Yura's office. "Hey what's going on in – holy tap dancing Christ! What the hell do you guys think you're doing?" Ayame screamed at the profane predicament she had just caught the three of her co-workers in. It seemed that they were having an orgy.

Of hair shampooing.

"It's not what it looks like!" Miroku hurriedly explained, his cheeks stained with tears and perspiration. Kagome shot him a condescending look.

"What are you talking about? It's exactly what it looks like." Kagome sneezed when a bubble from the shampoo invaded her nostrils. Ayame looked to Kagome, then to Yura, and back at Miroku in one sweeping glance. She noticed that Miroku and Kagome were sitting in chairs that had small tubs duct taped to the back of them. Kagome sat upright, whereas Miroku's head was being forcefully submerged in the water by Yura's hands.

"My oh my. I love it when they squirm about." She said to Kagome, as if she were talking to a baby rather than a full-grown adult. "I bet you'd just love to get my full treatment."

Miroku sobbed, his brown locks polluted with the shampoo. Yura had roughly yanked on the tips of his hair. It looked like he had just been mauled by a large bear, his beloved tresses going in every which direction.

"I don't think that'll be necessary, Yura." Kagome rapidly interposed, fearing for Miroku's safety. "In fact, I think it's almost time Miroku and I saw Mr. Takashi to lunch." The abused secretary gave Ayame a helpless look.

"Um." Ayame avoided any eye contact before she started. "Why are you getting your heads shampooed?" The three of them fell into deathly silence. Nobody dared to move. "In a cubicle?" The wolf added quickly. The tension laid thick in the air, until finally Kagome chuckled darkly.

"Well it's certainly not for fun." The secretary's expression never wavered. "Yura took over for me – only for a short few hours – and ended up ruining a few dozen irreplaceable documents. In order to get them recovered we need Yura's code to the database. She only agreed to help if we let her torture -" Kagome was quickly cut off by Yura dunking her head back into the tub. "I mean play with us!"

"Play with?" Ayame's tone was hushed.

"I mean, play with our hair." Kagome corrected, noticing the awkward mistake. "Sorry if we disrupted you Ayame. I know you're starting a new project today."

"Ah. It's alright, Kagome." The wolf sucked in a breath between her teeth. "I think. . .I'm just going to head back. You guys. . .just. . .have fun. Alright?" She quickly removed herself from the space.

Miroku stuck out a shaking hand at her retreating back. "No! Come back! Don't leave!" He clutched at the air a few times only to be yanked back into his seat by his hair. His nails dug into the arm rests. He felt like someone had taken a cheese grater to his scalp. "I hate my job." The man cried out, earning a comforting pat on the hand from Kagome.

"It'll be over soon."

"But we've only just begun, silly!" Yura cooed, going for the scissors.

"Good thing you're wearing that suit again." Kagome offered Miroku. "I personally wanted to be buried in something a little more casual, maybe a quaint and refreshing little sundress. You know?"

"Shut up, Kagome." The scissors glided into Miroku's hair narrowly missing a piece of his ear. He could do nothing but cringe, stroking at his battered soup can that he had rescued from the accident yesterday.

* * *

"**W**here the hell is my lunch?" Takashi shouted right as Kagome entered the cafeteria. A traumatized Miroku followed suit, a hat adorning his mutilated hair. The tears were still falling from his weeping eyes.

"My apologies sir! I had some very important matters to attend to." The raven haired girl – or most recently shampooed girl – jogged over to the front to gather up his commodity of beloved food.

"Eh." He said, bracing his elbow against the wall. "What could be more important than your boss' lunch?"

Kagome chose to ignore him, putting the mix of food onto his tray. When she managed to get everything onto the dish something odd happened. Kagome's eyes widened when a large arm took the tray from her. "Sir?" She questioned, her eyes wary.

"Well, are you just going to shit around, or are you going to eat today? Either way, I don't give a damn." His tone was flat, pushing an empty tray in her direction. She caught it between her palms, glancing at him worriedly. Deciding not to fight with him she slapped a little something onto her plate and broke out into a run to the cash register.

"The usual?" The woman at the register asked, but didn't bother waiting for a reply. She started to ring the food up, already knowing exactly what was on the two trays. When Kagome stuck her hand into her pocket to collect the money Mr. Takashi intercepted by slamming a hundred dollars onto the bar.

"Keep the change." He growled, scaring the elderly woman. She nodded dumbly, quickly putting the money into the machine. Kagome gawked at his back which was headed into the direction of their 'usual' table. The girl slowly followed suit, wondering if her boss had come down with a fever. When she arrived at the secluded seat, she made a move to pull her chair out, but it came flying out from underneath the table before she could do so. "Sit." He ordered, taking his foot off of the chair that he had just kicked out for her. "Eat."

Kagome complied with forced enthusiasm, anxious at what he might do next. When he never offered another word, or even bothered to acknowledge her, she spoke. "Mr. Takashi?"

"What?" He snapped, still shoving food into his mouth he glared at her momentarily before ripping his eyes away, chewing.

She scooted closer to him penetrating his face with her eyes. Takashi blushed not sure what to do with the sudden attention he was receiving. Before he could make a hypothesis, he saw her smaller hand move up to his face. Her warm palm rested itself onto the skin of his forehead, the sensation akin to a jolt of electric current running through his veins. Too stunned to move he remained very still refusing to meet her vivid chocolate orbs.

His heart hammered away against his rib cage. "Do you have a fever?" Her lips were moving but his brain couldn't process the words with her skin touching his so hotly. He stuttered for something to come out, but his lungs failed him, shriveling up inside, rendered utterly useless. Kagome sensed his discomfort and jerked her hand away as if she had just touched a hot stove. "I'm sorry sir. I shouldn't have done that. I was just wondering if you're alright. You're not acting like yourself today."

Mr. Takashi - after nearly hyperventilating - finally came to his senses. "Feh!" He growled, eating as if nothing had happened. "I'm – I'm fine. As if I could get a – a fever. Stupid woman."

Kagome didn't really know whether to believe him or not, but started eating anyway. He appeared highly on edge, making the secretary wonder if she had offended him. "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing." He grunted, stabbing his eating utensil into his food with a little too much effort. "It's nothing."

"Mr. Takashi. Can I ask you a semi-personal question?" Kagome asked earnestly and totally out of the blue.

"That depends." His forehead creased. Not because of the sudden question, but because he could still feel his secretary's hand blazing into his skin.

"Depends on?"

"Just ask your question and get on with it." He said stiffly.

"I'm not trying to pry but. I'm just interested in an article I read about you a few months ago." Kagome rubbed at her arm aimlessly, unsure of how to word the question.

Mr. Takashi appeared disinterested. 'She read about me?' His mind whispered. 'Probably nothing good.' Clearing his throat he felt his stomach do a flip-flop. "And?"

"Why are you not married?"

Cough cough. "Pardon?"

"Well, I mean. It said in the article that you were arranged to be married a few months ago. So why aren't you? I thought most leading families betrothed their children at a young age."

"What business is it of yours?" His reply was choppy and cold.

"My apologies sir. I won't bring it up again." Kagome poked at her food, feeling embarrassed. Why had she asked him something so stupid anyway? She mentally abused herself for the duration of his silence.

Sighing, Takashi pushed his tray to the side. "Well, Ms. Nosy." He began to explain, choosy with the words he used. He didn't want her to get the wrong impression after all. "My brother calls frequently for a reason. It's because one of us is to marry Kagura Shinagawa."

"Only one of you?" Kagome asked, her pitch lowered dramatically.

"Keh. It was in the old man's will. We were suppose to merge with Shinagawa years ago. It didn't matter who married her, as long as it was official." He seethed silently, his gaze never leaving Kagome's face. "Sesshomaru – as you already know – has one branch of the company. I was appointed the other. He doesn't want to marry Kagura either, even though they'd both be one hell of a match. They're both similar in the way. . .that they always have something stuck up their ass. I'd end up killing that woman." He admitted, toying idly with his bangs. "Kagura would rather marry Sesshomaru if presented the opportunity, but isn't happy about it either."

"So will you marry Kagura?" Kagome's anxiety chipped away at her insides. ". . .Eventually?"

"Fuck no." He laughed out right. "Kagura will get to my brother one way or another. Even if she has to use a few wind tricks on him. Her and I would never work. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes, thank you." The secretary felt relieved for reasons unknown to herself. Why had she even cared to ask? It really wasn't any of her business. "But you will have to marry a princess-y type girl anyway, right?"

Mr. Takashi grinned, his fang protruding from his lip. "Does that bother you, Higurashi?"

"N – no. Why would it?" Kagome managed a humorless laugh.

"If my brother marries, Kagura. I don't have to marry anyone." His shoulders shrugged. "They'll tie the knot one day. Kagura has no interest in me, and I'd rather throw up in my own mouth."

"So if you do have family, why do you live alone?" Kagome wished she would stop asking so many questions. 'Why can't I just shut up?' The girl's mind screamed.

Her boss seemed to zone out, no longer really looking at her. "Does that bother you, Higurashi?" He repeated again, his ears folding forwards to catch her reaction.

"As a matter of fact, sir. It does.."

The two ate the remainder of their lunch in nervous silence.

* * *

**L**ater that night Kagome dragged into her apartment complex, horrifically worn down. She yawned, fighting her way up the stairs to her front door. When she finally made it, there was a modest looking package leaning against the frame. Not expecting any such package, the fatigued secretary hoisted it up underneath her arm and fumbled with her keys. She pushed the door open, flicking the light switch on.

She made her way to the couch, discarding her keys onto the coffee table. The girl literally fell into her sofa, her aching bones cracking in the process. She pulled the package onto her lap, neatly tearing the paper off as she did so. When she finally removed the paper, all breath escaped her. It was a designer dress, encrusted with sparkling stones and the silkiest fabric she had ever felt. There was a smaller package wrapped up in the dress. It landed with a 'thud' on her carpeted floor. She ripped into it without a second thought.

"Ah, this is a bit much." She chuckled to herself holding the diamond necklace up to the light. It glittered against the lamp, making the secretary squint her eyes. Knowing her boss there had to be some type of angry note laying about in the pile of expensive rubbish.

Sure enough it was sticking out from underneath the velvet box the necklace had been placed into. Kagome read the note carefully, not wanting to miss a single word.

_Ms. Nosy,_

_Wear this and don't be late. Or I will fire you._

_Takashi._

_PS. Your cobbler tasted like crap but I ate it anyway._

Kagome smiled shyly, re-reading the note until she could no longer keep her eyes open.

* * *

**Quick Note: **Thanks for the reviews guys. Forgive me for my lack of business knowledge. I'm kind of just throwing it down and hoping it makes sense. I'm really good at typing everything – but nothing – all at the same time. About the whole Yura and the database "scene" that will be explained later on, if the randomness happened to confuse anyone.

**SailorKagome: **I hope I didn't ruin your soup-eating! XD**  
SecretLifeOfUndercoverWriter: **You're making me blush. Feel free to keep doing that. :D**  
Light Of Polaris: **I'm SO glad you've found balance. I've been obsessing over that. I'm kind of OCD sometimes constantly picking away. I'm thrilled that you're starting a Christmas fic too, I'll have to check it out as soon as I'm finished ripping out every single strand of my hair from all of the shopping I've been doing. As far as InuYasha's past goes. . .it will be revealed slowly. He's starting to crack a little now, isn't he? I don't necessarily need a beta for this story, I was considering it for my other story since it's eventually going to be very long after I work out the kinks. I'll have to give it more thought.**  
MechWarriorANON: **This chapter is a bit more serious, huh? Not only is InuYasha bipolar, but this entire story is bipolar with the constant ":D" and the the "D:" I often sit back and read through it, thinking to myself "what on earth just transpired here?" I can never come up with an answer. As far as your inkling goes, keep that my friend. It's probably right on the mark. ;)**  
Soulwriter317: **Another good idea! You can expect that InuYasha might already know where Kagome lives now, because of the end of the chapter. Isn't that a tad bit creepy? Probably. Poor Kagome. XD**  
Hatake Kai: **I think we all kind of do that, unless we happen to have a better understanding of the language. I have that painting hanging up in my living room by the way! I always rattle on about it, until everyone tells me to shut up. Then I go up to my room, in the dark, cry, and listen to The Cure. It's a vicious cycle.**  
Chicka937: **Here's your update. :D And thank you bunches.**  
XXKawaiiChibiXx: **Might I add, first and foremost, that I love kawaii chibis? I have them laying around every where, so much in fact that my boyfriend is afraid to sleep here at night. I'm glad you like it, hope you stick around.**  
Say0mi Saki: **And I'm still literally amazed that you've read Leaving Today too. I started the one-shot five years ago, and decided just recently to turn it into something. The progress is slow, but I'm getting there. I don't think UD was cringe-worthy at all. It seemed to have a respectable amount of hype on its own. I DO know what you mean though. When I came back to my original one-shot after so long I wanted to die a little on the inside. It just goes to show how much you can improve in only a few short years. As far as UD goes, I'm glad you still keep it, if only for sentimental value. Shifting around through all of the fanfiction over the passed few years – it is one that I was able to recall. That feat alone is incredible, as it's nearly impossible to remember the lot by name. I was never aware of the author's name, I just happened to click on your page to see whatcha' had to read and I saw it. Instantly remembered. :)**  
Erica: **Or should I say 'a fan?' I'm a fan of people who bother to reply to something as hectic as this story. So really, you're a fan-of-a-fan. Thanks so much for the review.**  
Inuyashacrasy1234: **Well. I can't really come out and say the true reason he wrecks his office on purpose. But it has a lot to do with a certain secretary who cleans up after him. Everything will be explained in detail soon. :D Thanks for the encouragement. I'll try to give you answers soon! As this story won't be very long.


	5. Lazy Sunday

My Boss, The Scrooge

Chapter 5.

Lazy Sunday.

* * *

**T**he exhausted secretary drawled out a yawn, stretching languidly from her spot on the couch. Putting down the peculiar book she had seemed to become smitten with, she groped around for the mug of hot chocolate that adorned her modest coffee table. Though she had a crazy week, she had sought solace in the comfort of her own home, hiding away from the world underneath her quilt. The screech of her house phone snapped her out of her daze for the millionth time that afternoon. Kagome could only guess who was calling her every five minutes. She gave the phone a deadpan look, wishing that lasers would somehow shoot through her eyes to evaporate the infuriating device. Why had she gotten a private line again?

After several exaggeratedly long minutes, the phone ceased its confounded ringing. Breathing out in relief Kagome sipped at her beverage nearly choking on a random marshmallow that had gotten in the way. Coughing and pounding at her chest she set the cup down, snapping up from position. The phone started to ring once more. Cursing lightly she fumbled with the device, still choking extravagantly from the marshmallow that had founds its way down the wrong pipe. "K – Kagome speaking." Said girl hacked into the line.

"Higurashi!" A voice filled with rage and death howled into her ear. Trying to answer him she wheezed out, the sound completely foreign and incomprehensible. "Higurashi?" His voice lowered in pitch. Finally dislodging the bit from her throat she heaved with relief, letting herself fall back onto the couch.

"Y-Yes. Good afternoon Mr. Takashi." Her voice was as pleasant as she could manage for someone that had been choking half to death. The girl cleared her throat for good measure, shrugging she took another drink of the warm liquid, letting it sooth her mouth.

"Are you sick?" His tone was laced with worry.

"No sir. I'm fine." Kagome informed him coolly.

"Why were you coughing like that, wench?"

"I just." She paused warily not wanting to divulge something so embarrassing, but knew that he would be unrelenting for the truth. "Choked on a marshmallow." The whisper caused an awkward silence to pass through the phone.

"Well are you alright or not?" Blinking at the snappy question, Kagome wondered why he wasn't laughing hysterically at her expense. He would have done so any other time. She perked an incredulous brow.

"I'm fine, sir. What can I do for you on this lovely _Sunday _afternoon?" Placing extreme emphasis on her only day off she sighed, pinching at the bridge of her nose. She didn't want to work today, that was why she had avoided his calls all morning. After hearing it ring for so long, it was really no different than being in the office. Cringing inwardly at her lack of life outside of Takashi and her co-workers, she repressed a pitiful moan.

"Higurashi." He was void all emotion, frozen like a block of ice. The color drained from Kagome's face. She recognized that voice, it promised destruction – chaos – and induced blood curdling screams.

"Is something the matter Mr. Takashi?" Clenching her quilt to her form nervously, she clutched at the phone. Her knuckles started to turn white from the anticipation.

"Why are the irreplaceable documents in your filing cabinet soiled with the stench of old coffee beans?" The question came out in a hiss. The secretary flinched, knowing that she had been busted. Carefully she lowered her voice a few octaves in a tone she used many times to calm the boiling temper that her boss possessed.

"Mr. Takashi. You remember earlier on in the week, when Yura had taken my place?" The only indication that he had heard was a low guttural growl. "It seems that Yura had an accident. . ."

"That clumsy fucking whore! I knew I caught a whiff of that useless bitch in here! I will have her job for this! And _you_ – you! I've been trying to get a hold of _you_ all fucking morning! When I call you, I expect you to answer the phone! **I** am **your** superior. **I** am the **man** that signs **your** paychecks!" He ranted endlessly, Kagome just sat back, deflating at his half demon stamina. Waiting for him to finish his effusion, she sought out her book once more, taking a quick gander at the page she had left off at. "Do you hear me Higurashi? I will _not _tolerate -"

The book was wondrous. The girl found herself reading page after page.

"And don't think that you're off the hook just because Yura is a retarded -"

"Mr. Takashi." Kagome finally spoke having just about enough of his little tantrum. "Please calm down. I'm sorry about the files. Miroku and I have been trying to compromise with Yura to get the code to the database. I know it's wrong to go behind your back, but we didn't want you to have to suffer with anymore stress if it could be avoided."

"What?" He barked in indignation. "You can't be serious! You're poking around the database Higurashi?"

"Not personally." Kagome confessed weakly. "Miroku was going to recover them for me."

"I don't want you messing with the database. " His voice was firm, an undertone of desperation reached her ears. "Not without me there to monitor it. Messing with that business can be dangerous. There are a lot of assholes prowling around trying to hack into it. Understand?"

"I understand, my apologies sir." Kagome said in earnest. "It won't happen again."

"I want you to give me everything you have on the database, and never speak of this again." His voice came out in a murmur. "Tell me everything you've acquired."

"It's all on my home computer."

"Laptop or desktop?" The choppy question made her rise from her seat to boot up the ancient computer that sat dully atop an aged desk.

"Desktop." She spoke after a moment of hesitation. "What can I do?"

"Nothing." There was a brief pause. "Just be there to open the damned door when I knock."

Before she could retort she was greeted with nothing but dial tone. Hanging up the phone in a panic, she hastily went to her closet to throw on some decent clothes. Opting to settle for a pair of decently fitting jeans and a sweater that hugged her torso she went back to her computer to pull up the information they had gotten from Yura. After a few minutes of typing away a fierce pound on the door made her jump in her seat.

He certainly didn't take his time, did he? Kagome gave the door a deadpan look before slipping out of her chair to answer it before he beat it off its hinges. When she opened the door, sure enough her boss was standing there. A scowl plastered over his handsome features. His hands braced atop the door frame, leaning casually against the structure. "Nice slippers." The Chairman grunted before barging in without further consent. Blushing at her monkey slippers she followed him. She noticed his head whipping around in every direction, suddenly the secretary felt insecure under his scrutinizing eyes. Her home wasn't even faintly up to par compared to his mega mansion. A tweak over a silver ear made her grimace. What could he be thinking of her? Finally he turned back to stare into her eyes his lips pursed together. "Where is it?"

Wordlessly Kagome lead him down the hall into the room she used as a study. The travel to the other room took a lot longer than expected, as her boss had to sniff at anything and everything. He stopped in the hallway to openly gawk at some of the paintings she had amassed and framed to keep as decorations. "This is it." The secretary breathed out, motioning him over with a roll of her wrist. He complied, plopping down onto the seat as if he owned it. His clawed digits roamed over the keyboard with practiced ease.

"There's a lot more here than I thought." Typing at inhuman speed she saw his eyes light up suspiciously. "I didn't know Yura had all of this information."

"Do you need anything Mr. Takashi? Perhaps a drink?" Thoughtfully she inclined her head in his direction.

"Coffee or water is fine." He spoke, still clapping away at the keys. "This might take awhile. I need to make sure that no other bastards have gotten this information. This old hunk of junk looks like it has some spy ware. Did you get this from the scrap heap?" Biting her lip she could only sigh before exiting the room to prepare the coffee of his choice. She had seen her Chairman do work before, but never in such a fashion. He had snapped into his zone again, and was beyond all form of civilized conversation. Perhaps that had been one of the many reasons his father had appointed him in that position at such a young age. Not to mention the secretary had heard numerous people state that he had graduated at the top of his university and a year before his classmates.

She shuddered inwardly at some of the more unfavorable gossip she had heard about him over the course of her time in the company. Apparently he didn't even bother to associate with anyone in his classes, nor could he keep a steady girlfriend. According to Myouga the ancient demon, he would bring girls home only to kick them out the next morning. Even those occasions were rare and few. Myouga also mentioned how he spends the majority of his free time alone or diving into his work. One thing she was certain of was her boss was a workaholic, and had always been filthy stinking rich. He was generally very tight with his money, and didn't bother with charities as Kagome had heard his mother had donated until the day she passed away. The flea demon also spoke of her charming inner beauty, and the unconditional love she had for the youngest Takashi son. He had been hit hard when she had died. Sympathy welled up in her chest at the depressing thought, making it nearly impossible to hold the coffee pot steadily.

Another knock on the door crashed her back to reality. Nearly dropping the drink in her hand she dragged over toward the sound of light tapping. "Just a minute." She called out before opening it. "Sou-?" Her mouth dropped open unable to emit the rest of the syllables that usually followed.

"Hey sis!" Her brother came bolting from the door tackling her onto the floor. The coffee in her hand tumbled into the white plush carpeting, leaving an angry brown stain. She groaned at having to scrub at her floor for a few hours, but wound her arms around the young man's shoulders anyhow. With a quirk of her lips she gave him a swift pat on the head. Which had no hair to accompany it. The girl bit her lip preventing a frown.

"Hey kiddo." Kagome teased, giving his cheek a pinch. "What are you doing in so early? I wasn't expecting you for another week or so."

"Mom wanted to surprise you." She assessed that he had grown an inch or so from only a few months ago. "I hope it's okay."

Kagome shook her head, her eyes softening at the boy. Although she had been taken by surprise she was exalted by the fact that they had managed to fly in early. "Of course it's okay. I hope you all aren't bored while I'm away at work. Where's mom and gramps?"

"They're getting the bags. Hey sis. There's a really cool car parked outside your building!" Kagome faltered remembering that her boss was in the other room typing away at her computer like it was his. She could hear her mother's scandalized voice already. Groaning she looped her arm into Souta's.

"Is that so? Well. . .let's go and help mama, shall we?" She lead the curious boy away who was excited to go back to the parking lot to see the amazing car that had caught his attention. Sure enough sitting in the lot in front of her suite there was a dazzling red coupe standing powerfully against a curb. It looked humorous resting beside her own car, which needed an endless list or repairs. The secretary merely rolled her eyes and shook her head at the pitiful scene.

"So. . .shiny." Her brother appeared to salivate at the metallic automobile.

"Mama!" The girl called out, throwing her arms up to gesture at the older woman. Her mother's warm eyes sparkled with an unidentified emotion. Her mother quickly closed the distance between them giving Kagome a bear hug. "You're so evil, coming in early without even telling me."

Mrs. Higurashi chuckled outright. "I'm sorry dear. I thought it would be more fun to surprise you." Her mother's eyes roamed over her form with a nod. "You look as lovely as ever dear."

"Mama." Kagome blushed in appreciation. "You don't look so bad yourself."

"There's my granddaughter." An old, obnoxious voice caught her attention. "Today's youth has no respect for their elders!" The old man whined, holding at least five different pieces of luggage. Kagome sweat dropped, making a move to assist the senior. Grabbing a few of the cases she escorted her grandfather up the stairs and into her apartment, her mother and brother in tow.

"My my. It's even cozier in here than the last time I visited." Her mother remarked with a slight smile.

Before Kagome could reply an outraged howl grabbed the attention of all three of the occupants in the living room. "Higurashi! Where is my coffee!"

"Oh dear." Mrs. Higurashi murmured, hiding her mouth behind her palm. "What was that terrible noise?"

"A demon!" Gramps moaned, holding his heart.

'It's a demon alright.' The secretary mused before rushing into the kitchen to retrieve the forgotten cup of coffee. She prepared it swiftly having years of experience trying to appease the angered half demon in her study. The girl scurried out of the kitchen, zipping passed her disoriented family and bolting into the hallway. "I'm sorry sir!" She called out lowly, knowing her boss had heard her. Peaking her head through the door of her study she saw him standing over her computer, his arms folded over his chest, his strong features set in a signature pout.

"It's about time! And who the hell are the people I scent in your apartment?" He rudely snatched the cup out of her hand swallowing it like a deprived man.

"I have company." Kagome hesitated, holding out her hand for the already emptied cup. He carelessly placed it on top of her palm before jerking his chin upwards in an almost defiant fashion.

"Inform them that you are busy." His cold voice sent shivers down her spine.

"I'm not kicking them out!" Flabbergasted at her Chairman's rude disposition she pointedly fixed him with a glare. "Are you crazy?"

"You haven't finished your duties yet!" He reminded her gratingly, his eyes narrowing to slits. "You have obligations to _me_. You don't have to send them away, but you will stay here until this mess has been sorted out. Got that?" His amber gaze was icy and penetrating. Kagome knew he used the same look whenever he was trying to intimidate someone. The girl huffed, making a move to close the door. A hand stopped her from carrying out the action.

"Is everything okay in here – _oh_." Mrs. Higurashi's orbs widened a fraction when she saw Mr. Takashi's eyes set upon her daughter. A smile tugged at the corner's of her mouth. "I didn't realize you had _company_."

Kagome ran a hand through her bangs. She knew her mother would start with 'those' types of insinuations. Ever since the secretary hit the age of fourteen, any boy that she had befriended had automatically become her 'little boyfriend.' Kicking back the urge to scream in anguish she took a deep breath to try and explain. Her boss wasn't helping matters much with the death looks he was sending her way. Her mother would definitely misinterpret it for bedroom eyes. Or whatever her twisted mind could disclose.

"Mama. This is Mr. Takashi. He's my boss." She attempted to be as straightforward as possible. She placed a gentle hand on her boss' shoulder. "We're working on something critical right now."

"Of _course_." Her mother's sing song voice made Kagome's eye twitch. "Well _hello_ Mr. Takashi." She gave him a polite bow. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Kagome's mother."

To her shock, Mr. Takashi ceased his glaring and returned the bow. "Please call me InuYasha." His voice held the same charm he used while working the executives. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you too, Mrs. Higurashi."

"So is my daughter a good secretary?" Mrs. Higurashi lifted a knowing brow in his direction. Mr. Takashi didn't even blanch under her eyes.

"The best one I've ever had." His voice was serious. Kagome's hand fell away from him and he watched it, not making any further movements.

Hearing the intense edge of his voice Mrs. Higurashi's smile descended into a grim line. "I see." Her wary gaze landed onto the computer he had been typing on. "It seems that you and Kagome have much work to do. But I feel it necessary to ask if you'd be interested in joining us for dinner?"

Kagome quickly intervened. "Mama. I'm sure Mr. Takashi couldn't be bothered with things like that. He's a very busy m-"

"I'd love to." He cut her off before she could finish. Kagome gawked at him. his mood swings even more unpredictable than ever. "Kagome and I will only be a few minutes, Mrs. Higurashi." Said girl flushed at the sound of her name, as he had never used it before. At least not in her presence. He bowed a little too lowly for comfort, making Kagome even more perturbed than she thought possible. Why was her mother torturing her like this? She put up with his screaming six days out of the seven. Now her mother was allowing him to join them for dinner?

Something was definitely up.

* * *

"**T**his thing is a piece of shit." Her boss remarked for the millionth time in twenty minutes. Restraining a cry of provocation the girl used every ounce of strength her body possessed to refrain from beating him to death. Sucking in a long breath of air, she smiled curtly.

"I'm sorry, sir."

"Screwdriver." He held out his hand forcefully waiting with severe impatience, as he fiddled with her printer. It was as if her boss enjoyed rousing her anger, and apparently had a thing for tinkering. She offered to go out and buy another, but he insisted that he could fix it himself.

"Mr. Takashi if you would just let me go out and buy ano-"

"Screwdriver." His bored voice echoed through the room. The secretary relented, holding out the screwdriver for him. "Junk." Takashi muttered to himself, adjusting something inside of the interior of the machine. After a few dozen curses, and a few bent tools later, he finally set it down. Ignoring his secretary he flopped onto the chair, a few clicks of the mouse was all she could hear.

The printer suddenly buzzed to life, nearly scaring Kagome half to death from the racket. He reached up to roughly shove some paper into the device. And remarkably … it started to print. The girl sighed with relief. "Thank you Mr. Takashi."

"Keh." He snatched his head away so she could only see his side profile. "It was nothing."

"So you like to fix things?" Kagome felt like hitting herself at the stupid question. The Chairman looked amused, his face sliding into a grin. "I mean … I could have just bought another. I don't want you to have to waste your time on me."

"It wasn't a waste of time." He shoved the keyboard compartment back into the desk after shutting the ancient desktop down. The buzzing halted, signifying that the old decrepit machine had been put to rest. "Where will we be having this little _family_ outing?"

Kagome felt like whacking him over the head at his sardonic tone. Was he making fun of her family? Clearing her throat as if cleansing the hurt she answered his question. "I haven't decided yet. What about you sir? Do you have any suggestions? Any _affordable_ suggestion?" She quickly corrected with the cock of her head.

He threw his coat back over his shoulders exiting the room without another word, completely disregarding the question. Kagome was on his heels in an instant distressed about leaving her family alone with the intemperate Chairman. Before she could catch up with him he had already slipped through the hall, and into her living room. "Mr. Takashi!" Kagome heaved, chasing after the insufferable man. Was he playing with her?

When she entered the living room, he had already sank down into her couch, her mother offering him some cookies she had baked, presumably when they had been working in the study. Much to her dismay, her brother was already in his face, question after question tumbling from his busy mouth. "Are you really my sister's boss? Does the cool car outside belong to you? Are you having dinner with us? My name is Souta!" Kagome noticed him still when he turned to face her brother. In his sickness, the treatments that he had to endure had effectively took a toll on his hair. He didn't wear his hat in the house. She would hope her boss wouldn't take too much notice of it. As if he read her mind, the Chairman smirked, turning his head away to take a cookie, but answered his waterfall of questions.

"Yes, yes, and yes." He said in between bites, rudely tearing through the cookies like he hadn't eaten in centuries. He stuck out his hand to the boy, who shook it with enthusiasm. "It's nice to meet you, Souta. I'm InuYasha. What game are ya' playin'?" They started to chat aimlessly, the girl sagged in respite.

"He's a demon!" Her grandfather clutched at his chest. "Kagome! What are you doing working amongst demons?" As if her gramps had just noticed his presence. He held up a ward in front of Mr. Takashi's face, ready to strike at any given moment. The secretary was at his side in an instant, trying to calm the old man so that he might lower his ofudas. Takashi merely ate another cookie, not at all fazed by the outburst.

"Cut that out Grampa. You're going to hurt yourself." Kagome snatched the papers from his hand, opting to lay them down onto the kitchen table so that they were out of his general vicinity. Her grandfather grumbled intelligibly before tightly crossing his arms over his chest. He avoided Mrs. Higurashi's glare, whom had been preoccupied with feeding Kagome's boss. Having no where else to sit, she begrudgingly took an awkward seat beside her employer. Now that everyone was settled she returned to sipping on her hot chocolate. Which to her agitation, was no longer hot but just .. chocolate … and soggy marshmallows. The girl pouted to herself, oblivious of the set of eyes trained on her. Blinking she inclined her head to the intrusive stare. She was met with swirling amber depths, a flush immediately lit up the delicate skin of her cheeks.

"Do you need me to get you anything Mr. Takashi?" The flustered secretary addressed the man sitting beside her.

"Always so formal." An impure smile from her mother, made the girl wince. Her mother was definitely trying to ruin her career. "She's not on the clock is she?" The woman tipped her head towards Mr. Takashi, who wore a similar grin.

"No, ma'am."

"It's rude to be so formal with someone while you're not in a business setting. Lighten up, dear." Kagome could have crawled under a rock and died. She openly cringed.

"But he's my boss it's inappropriate to address him as anything but." Though the smile never left Kagome's face, her tone of malice implied that her expression was fictitious. Kagome's mom didn't look bruised in the least, she merely tightened her cheeks so that her infuriating smirk stretched over her entire face. "Mom." Kagome's threatening whisper was low.

"Yeah, lighten up Kagome." Takashi snorted, but appeared entranced in whatever hand-held video game Souta had lent him. His ear tweaked ever so often in her direction, giving the secretary the sneaking suspicion that he was more engrossed with the conversation than he let on.

"Mr. Takashi." Kagome gave an exasperated sigh. They were all plotting against her. Her little brother had been immediately bewitched by him. Eying the tray of cookies her mother held at his side, she knew that her mom had been sucked into his little charade as well. All she had left was her grandfather. There was at least one sane person left in the room. She noticed her grandfather muttering a spell, likely to attempt to purify InuYasha's demonic blood.

As nonchalantly as she thought it possible, she saw her boss return the hand-held game he had been captivated by. He turned to Gramps in a very leisurely, non-threatening manner. "Sir." She heard her boss say. The word had stunned her, she nearly dropped her cold – hot chocolate. Her grandfather abruptly stopped his chanting and placed weary eyes upon him.

"What have you demon?"

"You're reciting it wrong." Mr. Takashi bowed his head slightly. "You missed a phrase."

Gramps gaped at him as if he had five heads. "What?" The old man paused as if in deeply absorbed thought. After a few minutes of silence he fixed InuYasha with a firm stare. "You're absolutely right, boy. How would _you_ be knowing of that?"

Mr. Takashi seemed pleased, as he answered the question, breezily repeating the knowledge he had about the subject to her grandfather. Kagome moaned internally at his smug posture. 'Great way to feed his already unassailable ego, Gramps.' Sighing she listened as Mr. Takashi enchanted her Grandfather just as she had done to her mother and brother. After so long she surrendered, and excused herself to the kitchen so she could get some of her chores out of the way. The put-out secretary vaguely registered the four of them howling with laughter. Admittedly, she was unaware that her Chairman was capable of emitting such a charming sound. Although a little irked that he was intruding on her 'family time' she couldn't help the feeling of warmth that settled over her.

For reasons unknown to her – though it was a foreign feeling – she felt at peace.

* * *

**D**eciding on dinner certainly didn't lack entertainment. As everyone – including her employer – had fought for the possibility of where they would go for the initial meal. Her mother had suggested some place inexpensive, but with friendly servers. Gramps had forced the idea of just staying home to have the 'women' cook for them. Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi instantly shot the idea down, and with much menace. Souta had recommended some type of Sport's Bar. Everyone had disagreed, much to Souta's dismay. Kagome had yet to make her voice heard, and by the noise of disapproval everyone had made, she suspected that her boss had come up with a restaurant far beyond their means.

"I insist." He said, in the most courteous voice she had ever heard anyone use. And like a bunch of mindless zombies, her family complied without a backward glance. The raven haired girl was astonished that they had given in so quickly under his tactics. It was funny, now that she thought of it. Everywhere she turned, someone was always speaking an ill-word behind his back. The way he barked out commands like a brute, and made even the most respected and influential businessman in the country waver. Here he was, with his kind and gentle way about him, extending happiness and joy to her family. It made her wonder if he was thinking of his own family. Perhaps he had forgotten what it was like? To have people close to him that could smile and enjoy his company, had he ever known?

She doubted it, for when she met his eyes she realized his cold and impassive facade had melted. If only for a second. Kagome saw sadness, pure unadulterated sadness that clenched at her heart. Making it nearly infeasible for her to breathe. Before she could comprehend what was happening, a smile had worked its way to her face. After they had decided to follow Mr. Takashi's wishes, she fell behind from the others. Looking around the room she discarded the plate of cookies into her kitchen sink. The girl heard their murmurs from the living room.

Her boss was chuckling. "If you want squirt. I'll be glad to give you a ride in my Coupe."

"No kidding?" Her brother's ecstatic voice reached her ears. Her brother was always happy, but now she was certain that he was beside himself. As the young boy had a passion for fast and beautiful cars. It almost made Kagome's heart ache. She lingered into the kitchen as they were chatting animatedly about dinner, The girl heard her boss excuse himself to make reservations. He slipped into the kitchen only to lock eyes with her. Kagome said nothing, sipping at her newly prepared hot chocolate.

Takashi pulled the phone from his pocket, leaning against the kitchen counter where she was trying in vain to finish her cleaning. Setting the phone down he fixed her with a look. One that she couldn't quite decipher. "Kago – Higurashi." Her boss quickly corrected himself. "I hope you don't mind. I didn't really want to impose on you and your family like this. It really wasn't my intention …"

The secretary didn't like the crestfallen look he was giving her, his ears slumping backwards as if he had just omitted a crime against humanity itself. Confused she perked a brow at him. "Impose? I have never seen Souta so happy. He's practically bursting." She threw him a halfhearted smile before turning to her cabinets to put the dishes in the appropriate spot. "I just don't want you to feel …" Kagome didn't particularly know what she was trying to say, but she said it anyway. "… obligated. I know you're a busy man Mr. Takashi. I'm a busy woman, and I'm your secretary. So I know all too well what your hectic schedule is like."

Hurt flashed through his amber eyes before the ice returned. His sudden cold demeanor threw her off guard. "Obligated." The Chairman repeated the word as if it was the devil all in itself. "Why would I feel obligated to you or your family?"

His defensive manner puzzled her. "I didn't mean anything by it, sir. I just don't want you to stay here because you feel sorry me. For us? As I've stated before, we're not exactly 'well-to-do.' And I thought maybe there were more important people you'd like to see on your day off? I wasn't trying to purposely offend you."

"Feel sorry for you?" The roughness came back with a vengeance. She crumbled at the surface. Why was it that he could be civil to them, but not to her? Stung by his sudden mood swing, she frowned deeply. She didn't bother to hide it this time, as it was too much to contain. "If you didn't want me to stay you could have just said so." He huffed, before throwing his coat on, he turned quickly and elegantly. As he did so he shoved his phone back into his pocket.

Panicked, Kagome stopped him with her hand lightly gripping onto his wrist. "Wait, sir." Kagome refused to look him in the eyes, still troubled over his words. "I don't understand why you're upset." The Chairman tensed under her touch and peaked over his shoulder at her. Plainly anxious by the sudden turn of events she waited for him to turn around. "Please don't leave on my account, Mr. Takashi. My family seems to be taken with you. I don't want to ruin that for my brother."

"For your brother?" He chuckled humorlessly. "So what does that mean? That you want me to come to dinner because your brother wants me to go to dinner?"

Scanning his eyes with her own she bit back a sigh. Why did he have to look at her like that? Like she had just kicked him in the stomach? Having obviously lost her right mind, she looped her arm into his. Mr. Takashi nearly lost his balance but quickly gained his composure. "What is it that you want from me _sir_? Do you want me to actually admit to you that I want you to stay for dinner? You want me to accompany you and pretend like you're not my boss?"

"Yes." He breathed out, his eyes suddenly darkened with something indescribable.

"Why?" Her eyes widened significantly at his confession.

He was silent, his orbs drilling imaginary holes into the wall. He turned to her making the girl's arm slip from his own. "I'm going to be honest with you Higurashi. Because I can't keep pretending anymore." The Chairman looked grim, as if doom would follow his every word. As if it were impending and inevitable. "I like being around you." His shoulder's slumped, his eyes downcast like he had just admitted that he was a murderer.

Kagome couldn't move. Something in her mind shut down, and she was left temporarily paralyzed. It was a really simple group of words. All five of them. _'I like being around you.'_ They were words used every single day, by people all over the world. Just not in the same fashion, and not when they came from the Chairman. The angry half-demon that – did – sign her paychecks. That – was - her superior. The girl remembered to breathe. But found that strange, as breathing was suppose to be involuntary.

Something happened within that time she remembered to breathe. Perhaps it was the way he looked so destroyed by the tiny confession, or maybe it was the way he was silently waiting for her to reply. But somehow, she had closed the distance between them. _Somehow _her arms had managed to find themselves wrapped around his torso, unable to contain his impressive form in her embrace. Nor did she know how he let his arms rest around her shoulders so desperately that it made the girl's heart break.

"Will you join us for dinner, InuYasha?"

Pulling away from her so that he could look down at her face, he smirked. "If that's what you want. I guess I can take time out of my busy schedule … I'll have to run that by my secretary first."

"I feel sorry for whichever unfortunate damsel that might be."

"Are you trying to make a fool of me?"

"You don't need me for that sir."

"Why you little-"

"You always walk into that one." Kagome sighed. Somethings would never change. She let her head fall back into his chest. Mesmerized by the way it hammered in sync with her own. He didn't seem to mind, as he let his cheek rest against the crown of her head, as tame as a lingering breeze. A shy smile touched their lips.

* * *

**Note:** Sorry for the delay here. It's totally not Christmas anymore. But I'm close to wrapping this up. (A few Chapters from now. I've decided to do a little bit more, since Christmas is over.) I thought perhaps they were moving too fast. But as Kagome has already worked for InuYasha for awhile, I didn't think that was the case. More spelling errors. I'm still fixing the ones from later chapters. :sweatdrop:

Thanks for all your splendid reviews. I really appreciate it. It's extremely encouraging for me. Hope you stick around! I have cookies. Or can you not be bribed? We'll see.


End file.
